Schooled In Love
by Symbol2617
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are roommates. Naruto is out and proud, Sasuke is straight as can be but when it comes to Naruto he's not so sure. Only thing? Naruto's taken. Can Sasuke Catch Naruto before he falls for the wrong guy? better yet..Would he even want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fic, So i apologize if there some mistakes her and there I tried my best I only hope to get better. I wanted to try my hand at writing a Naruto fic so let me know what you think If you liked it or hate it it's fine I would still like to know. So i hope you enjoy!**

**Also im sorry about the poor summary and title, I couldn't find the right words to make it sound interesting so please bear with me, Now for real this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Good morning!" Came a loud and to happy voice from the doorway. Owner of said voice marched in the room and settled down on his bed looking at his roommate.

"Oi, Bastard! Wake up! It's already past nine you're going to miss your class if you sleep in any later. "

Sasuke opened his eyes giving the worst glare he could muster. "Hey, don't look at me like that it's not my fault you stayed up all night trying to finish a paper. And here I was, so nice to wake you up"

"I wouldn't have to stay up all night if you and that boy toy of yours would just keep it down." The one known as the Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a the bastard sat up on his bed as he spoke never releasing His glare at the blond that sat across from him.

When they had first met, Naruto came right out and told him that he swung for the other team and if that bothered him that he should get a new roommate.

Of course Sasuke tried but lady luck was not on his side. He was stuck with an idiot of a blond for a roommate. The only good thing that had come out of this was the fact that said blond was a good wake up call for when he slept in.

Sasuke was no fool though, he knew how attractive he was, and he didn't want any trouble specially from the person he was going to be living with for the next 2 years.

However after he had tried to switch roommates Naruto had told him that he was already seeing someone and that he wasn't really one to be unfaithful, so Sasuke had nothing to worry about.

"Glad to see such a cheerful face in the morning," Naruto gave a wide grin then pointed at the clock.

"Well if you don't hurry you're going to be late even if you run. And don't call him a boy toy! He's more than that asshole." Naruto pouted and he grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

The Uchiha was running out the door hoping on one leg as he tried to slip on his other shoe, while his book bag hung lazily off one shoulder._ that damn moron, He did this on purpose! If I'm late I'm going to kill him and that annoying thing he calls a boyfriend_!

And off Sasuke went running as fast as he could to his first class. His teacher was a creepy guy and he never tolerated tardiness. Last time he was late, he was to serve one hour after class helping his creep of an educator. He vowed never to be late to that class again after said teacher tried to hit on him. Yes, if he was late this time he would personally make the dobe regret it.

* * *

Naruto took his time in the shower, about an hour later he came out of the steaming room dressed and a towel in his hair not really making an actual attempt to dry it. He looked at his phone and was looking for his boyfriend's number, hoping that they could meet up for lunch.

-_Hello?_-

"Hey Neji! Are you busy right now?"

_-Not at the moment. Did you want to meet up?-_

"Yea I was wondering if we could get some lunch"

_-That sounds fine, I haven't eaten yet. Where do you want to meet?-_

"Um, how about at the park? By the swings?"

_-Alright, I'll be there in about 10 mins-_

"Okay! Sounds good, see you then"

Naruto shut his phone while he had a small smile on his lips. He started to look around for his sandals. "Damn it where did I put them last?"

Naruto checked under his bed and in his closet but they were nowhere to be found. "Damn it Sasuke, you better not have hid them" Naruto looked in the bastards closet as well. And nothing was in there. "Crap your gonna make me late to my date bastard!" He yelled at nothing in particular. Naruto then took out his phone and dialed in the Uchiha's number.

-Ring...Ring-

"..."

-Ring...Ri-The number you have reached is-

"Damn it! Asshole! you turned off your phone didn't you!" Naruto yelled at his phone as if he had a tiny Sasuke in his hand and was scolding it.

"Fine, two can play this game!" Naruto said with a giant grin. The only thing that the raven had that naruto really did like, was his sense of fashion.

* * *

Sasuke fled out of the room as soon as it was over _I'm going to kill him...I mean it this time!_ Naruto had decided to call him at the worst time. He was in the middle of a test and all of a sudden his ring tone starts booming. Orochimaru thought it would be fitting if Sasuke was given an extra homework assignment for not shutting his phone off before class had started.

_Jeez what are we in high school?_

The raven thought as he looked over his assignment. Orochimaru had wanted to see him after class about helping him by being his partner for said assignment but Sasuke out right refused. He was going to need to find someone that could help him out with this.

Sasuke went directly to his room he had another class in 20 mins but he could spare to change clothes, he had taken the dobes sandals by mistake. They were very comfortable but he wanted his own shoes.

However as soon as he walked into the shared room Sasuke's mood went from bad to worse.

_Son...of a_ "That moron!"

Sasuke's clothes were thrown all throughout his side, two hundred fifty dollar pants thrown on the floor as if it was trash. His shoes, many of which had cost him more than one hundred eighty each were skewed all throughout Sasuke's side of the room, and one of them were missing. As well as a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"That little piece of-"

Oh yes, that blond fishcake of his was definitely going to pay for this. Sasuke knew the perfect punishment as well. He looked at his assignment once more and smirked. Oh yes, this was going to be most fitting.

* * *

"Hey Neji, did you wait long?"

Naruto ran up to the meeting spot where he and Neiji had agreed to meet. Neji turned to look at him and was amazed by the gorgeous person that was his naruto.

Naruto was sporting a very deep blue buttoned up shirt it with light silver buttons it was one of the plainer shirts in the uchiha's closet but he liked the color. As for the jeans that he swiped from the raven, they were black jeans but since the raven was thinner around the thighs than he was they hugged naruto all in the right places. Specially his butt. He had a black thick watch on one hand and a chain bracelet on the other. He also decided to take a pair of Sasuke's shoes. They were black combat boots with buckles on the out outside and a plaid design on the inside. They went up a little bit past his ankles so he was able to tuck his pants inside.

Naruto in other words was a walking wet dream.

Neji coughed as he looked elsewhere, it would be horrible if he got a problem in the middle of a public park.

"Did you buy new clothes?"

"Hm? Oh do you like them? Looks good huh," Naruto did a quick pose, as if to prove his point.

"Ill say."

Naruto gave a big grin and gave a little spin showing Neji the whole package. However Neji saw something that made his blood boil. He reached out and grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt pulling it harshly towards him to get a better look.

"Neji what the fuck!" Naruto tried to turn around but Neji placed a hand on one of Naruto's pressure points

"..." Neji stayed silent as he kept his eyes on Naruto's back.

"Why the hell are you wearing his clothes?" Neji spoke low, almost in a growl as he spoke right next to Naruto's ear.

"Wha-"

"Answer me Naruto!"

"What the hell Neji!"

"Your wearing the Uchiha's clothes, I want to know why." Neji turned Naruto around and pinned somewhat roughly against a nearby tree, holding the blond with a tight grip on his shoulder.

"Bastard brands his clothes?" Naruto said momentarily forgetting the question at hand.

"Why are you wearing them? You said that he wasn't your type and that you weren't the unfaithful type. Was that a lie, Naruto? Did you become a little play thing already?"

To say that Neji let his jealousy get the best of him was an understatement, the pale eyed man let that little green monster rule him and control his mind.

Naruto pushed him roughly away from him, Neji losing his grip stumbled back a bit, however he still pinned naruto with a harsh glare.

"Look Asshole, you should know better than that! I would never cheat. Never had and I don't plan to anytime soon. I'm only wearing his clothes cause I couldn't find my sandals, when I called Sasuke to ask him if he'd had seen it he ignored my call. So as payback I took some of his most expensive clothes so that I could fuck with him. There happy now!"

Naruto was livid. He hated being called a cheater it was a distasteful name. He had always made sure to treat each one of his lovers with the utmost care and had been loyal to every one of them. For Neji to call him that when he already knew this, not only piss Naruto off but also hurt him.

"Ya know what, forget it Neji. I'm going back, I'm not hungry anymore. I'll talk to you later." And with that Naruto walked back

"Wait...Damn it!" Neji slammed a fist against the tree where Naruto had previously been pinned. Neji knew that he screwed up. He knew Naruto better than that but when it came to the Uchiha, he could never keep himself in check. He knew how attractive the raven was, hell, he was physically attracted to him the first time they met. It's a wonder how Naruto isn't attracted by someone so handsome. Especially since they were both living together.

...Naruto never tried anything on him...Naruto never did anything for him to accuse him of cheating with the Uchiha...Naruto has always only looked at him...Damn he felt worse now.

* * *

Naruto took his time walking back to the dorm. He liked Neji a lot but he hated when he accused him of things he know he would never do.

He didn't like it all that much when he started thinking like this. It made him think things that he didn't welcome all that much.

_Great, now what am I going to do...I didn't really plan anything besides that...Didn't think it was going to go that way..._

Naruto got to his dorm room an hour later completely forgetting about his short-tempered roommate.

"So, I see you made good use of my clothes"

Sasuke was sitting on his desk reading a book. He looked to his blond roommate and a smirk plastered on his face. His voice was in a somewhat teasing matter, which only made Naruto more worried

_Crap! I forgot about Sasuke!_

"Uh, look about that" Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin to go along with it. He looked over to Sasuke's side of the room and noticed that It had been clean as if the mess he made was never there to begin with.

"Well, I'm certainly waiting to hear this one." Sasuke crossed his arms giving Naruto a rather bored look.

"Alright, look bastard this was all your fault alright" Naruto went over to his bed and sat down, he wasn't going to lose to him.

"How is this my fault?"

"Cause you ignored my call, I had to ask you something important"

"I was in the middle of class dobe! Of course I'm going to ignore it."

"My sandals!"

"What?" Sasuke asked a bit taken back he wasn't expecting him to change the subject so abruptly.

"Where the hell did you put my sandals?"

"I-Is that what you were calling me about? You got me in trouble just because of a pair of stupid sandals?" Sasuke growled out, his roommate was an official idiot.

"Yes! They are my only sandals and I had a date with Neji and I couldn't find them."

_It's okay no need to worry, you're an Uchiha and we don't lose our composure over something this idiotic.._

Sasuke was taking time to breathe and relax himself, he was about an inch away from strangling his roommate.

"But I wish I never took your damn clothes! I mean who the hell brands their clothes anyway!"

This caught Sasuke attention. He finally gave a good look at Naruto, he hated to admit that Naruto actually looked really good. Those clothes looked as if they were made for him.

"Well of course, what did you expect? I get my clothes custom made so of course they are going to have the Uchiha brand on-What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"What? I wanted to see it" Naruto was taking off his shirt and stood there half naked in all his tan glory. Even without the shirt Naruto looked extremely good. Hell maybe even better half naked. Hey it was alright for him to appreciate his roommate's attire..Or lack thereof...Sasuke liked fashion...Yup, that was it only fashion.

Naruto looked at the back of the shirt where the collar was, and alas there it was. The Uchiha fan, small but there nonetheless. "Damn this little thing gave me so much trouble."

"How did my shirt give you trouble with that boy toy of yours"

"Bastard...Stop calling him that" Naruto's voice was low, but he was serious. It wasn't all to often that Naruto would get genuinely pissed off over the nickname Sasuke had given his boyfriend. This meant that either the boyfriend said something to piss naruto off or the other way around. Sasuke had a feeling that it was Neji's fault.

"What are you getting so upset about?"

"Thanks to that stupid brand on your shirt, Neji thinks that there is something going on between you and me. He thinks I'm cheating on him with you!"

"Look it's your fault for wearing my shirt to begin with, so don't go blaming me for your problems." Sasuke responded in a cool voice. He was getting more and more aggravated.

"Bastard, if you would have just told me where the hell my sandals were then none of this wouldn't have happened!"

"Look I was in the middle of a test I couldn't answer my phone even if I wanted to. You shouldn't call me when you know I'm in class!"

"How was I supposed to know that you were taking a test?"

"Because of you, I have an extra assignment I have to do now. And you know what? You're going to help me with it"

"What? I'm not helping you, why should I?" Naruto grabbed a plain white shirt and quickly put it on, then sat back down on his bed leaning his back against the wall and crossing his arms. Damn he was irritated

"It's your fault that I got a stupid assignment to begin with and if it isn't done in the next few days' Orochimaru is going to drop me of the course."

"You don't even like that class so why would it matter if he dropped you or not"

"Because dobe, I need that class. It's halfway into the year and I'm not going to retake that damn course cause of your mistake."

Sasuke was running on empty with his patients with this dobe. He was making things rather difficult.

"What would I get out of helping you anyway"

Then again, He wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't put up such a fight.

"When this is over, I'll talk to Hyuuga personally and set things straight with him. It seems he didn't catch the hint the first time I told him so ill be sure he understands this time."

"Seriously Sasuke? You'll really do that for me?" Naruto was about to jump off his bed and hug Sasuke, who knew the bastard had a nice side to him.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing it for you. I don't want to be a part of your cat fights with that boy toy"

"Damn it, bastard you really know how to ruin a moment."

"Whatever, do we have a deal then?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, whatever as long as you talk to Neji then I'm fine with it."

"Glad to here."

Sasuke only smirked and handed Naruto the assignment paper. Naruto looked it over, his eyes getting considerably larger

"Y-you're kidding right?"

"You really are an idiot, you agreed without knowing what the assignment was.." Sasuke's smirk only grew, he was amused this was the reaction he was hoping for.

"No Way, I'm not doing this!" Naruto proclaimed rather loudly, fighting the blush that rose to his face

Honestly what was wrong with that perverted teacher!

* * *

**Well there is the first chp I tried to keep them in character but well...there it is. review please? What did you think? Want me to Continue? Let me know please and thanks! Also sorry bout the NaruNeji but please bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you very much for all of the reviews! I started on chp 2 right away! I'm very glad that everyone found it interesting. Well here were go Enjoy! I apologize again about the mistakes! i tried to fix them all but I might have missed a few so please bear with me **

**Also I forgot to put the disclaimer in chp 1 I would like to go back to add it in but I have no clue how to do that. If you know do you think you can let me know how? Please and thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto walked quickly towards the cafeteria, still fighting the blush that didn't want to leave his face. He couldn't believe the crap he had to do, what kind of teacher calls that an assignment for a class? After he found out what he had agreed to do Naruto left the dorm in search for food. He paid no mind to anyone or anything else for that matter. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets, his eyes, locked on the floor as he walked. His mind was far too busy wondering the outcome that this could have.

"Yo! Naruto!" Naruto stopped, when had he gotten to the cafeteria? He cracked a wide grin as he saw his friend run up to him.

"Yo Kiba, what's up?"

"Want to have lunch with me and the others? We don't have class till two, you free?" Kiba gave Naruto a wide grin as he glanced over to the table he was referring to. Naruto looked over and gave his own wide toothy grin as he saw more of his friends. Then glanced back at Kiba. "Yea, I have a lecture in an hour but I haven't had lunch yet" Naruto gave a short wave to his friends as he and Kiba approached the table. Shikamaru and Hinata were on one side while Sakura, Ino and Kiba were sitting across from the other two.

"Hey guys, been a while " Naruto took a seat right next to Shikamaru. Almost immediately he started picking at the lazy boy's food, snatching a few fries and stuffing them in his mouth giving a thumbs up showing his approval of the food.

"Hey Naruto, If you want the rest then you can have it, I'm done eating." Shikamaru pushed his plate in front of Naruto, then placing his hand on his chin shifting his attention to the window watching the clouds pass slowly by, but still actively listening.

"Ah, thanks Shikamaru! I'm starving!" Naruto wasted no time in digging in. He had no idea the cafeteria served such delicious meals. He never ate there since he would go out with Neji mostly. There were also times when Sasuke would buy too much food and wouldn't be able to finish, so Naruto always ate the rest.

"So Naruto, What have you been up to? It feels like ages since we last saw you." Stated Sakura as she gave a small smile towards the munching blond. Naruto chewed as much as he could and swallowed quickly, choking in the process.

Kiba started laughing as Shikamaru patted Naruto on his back several times. "Dude, the food isn't going anywhere eat slower" Kiba chuckled.

"Bastard, nice to know you found it funny" Naruto smirked, and Kiba laughed. Naruto took a long sip of the drink he also stole from Shikamaru then looked at Sakura.

"I've been busy, school has kept me pretty occupied. What about you Sakura?" Naruto continued eating but his attention on the pink haired girl.

"Sakura hasn't been doing nothing but going after Sasuke still" Ino answered before Sakura could. She gave a nudge towards the now blushing girl. "Ino!" Sakura playfully threw a fist at her friends arm and pouted.

Naruto laughed as he threw his food away and sat back down, when the two girls were together they were hillarious. Placing his elbows on the table and leaning over a bit Naruto go a better look at Sakura's face, she was still blushing.

"You still after the bastard Sakura?" Naruto asked, his eyes showed nothing but pure curiosity. Sakura blushed deeper and looked away that gave him his answer.

"Ya know I can try to talk to him for you, I mean I am his roommate." Naruto grinned and Sakura lit up.

"Really Naruto?" Sakura sounded very hopeful and stared right into Naruto's eyes, making him feel just a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Uh-Y-yea! I mean, I can't promise you anything but ill definitely talk to him for you" Naruto smiled and Sakura jumped from her seat and in two steps was in front of Naruto giving him a big hug. Naruto chuckled first, but then returned the hug "Remember Sakura, I can't promise anything so.."

Sakura let go of Naruto and only gave him a brilliant smile. "I know, I'm just happy! thank you Naruto you're the best"

"Ah jeez Sakura, it's nothing really " Naruto gave a small smile as Sakura went back to her own chair. It was a little awkward when you hear something so unusual in front of so many people.

"N-N-Naruto, Um…H-how are things with N-Neji?" The timid girl asked as she played with her fingers nervously.

"Oh, Things are good" Naruto responded, forcing on a grin. Kiba just stared at him, He knew his friend better.

"What happened blondie?" Kiba asked "Did that bastard do something?" The dog lover never joked around when it came to Naruto's love interest. He didn't care much for who they were, but as long as they didn't do anything to harm his blond friend then he had no problem with them.

Naruto sighed. "It's nothing Kiba, don't worry."

"If it was nothing then you would have no trouble telling us." Kiba crossed his arms and gave Naruto a rather serious look, he wasn't one to give up so easily.

"U-um, N-Naruto, if there is something wrong t-then…M-maybe we could help you? It's better to talk with f-friends rather than to keep it to yourself.." Hinata stopped playing with her fingers then looked over to Naruto and gave him an encouraging small smile. It made it harder to argue. "Damn guys, it's not that big a deal, couples fight all the time."

"I know Naruto, but we are just worried" Sakura said, Ino nodded in agreement.

"Guys-"

"This is getting troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto, you know these guys never stop hounding you when they find out that something's wrong. Why bother arguing, it's not like it'll kill you to tell your friends right?" Shikamaru, finally looked away from the window and gave what seemed like a bored look at his blue eyed friend, but Naruto knew better. Shikamaru also wanted to know.

"Fine, jeez look we just got into a fight alright. Everything will be fine by tonight." Naruto was lying through his teeth. He wasn't going to forgive Neji so easy, but there was no reason to drag on a pointless conversation.

"What did Neji do?" Kiba asked.

"He didn't do anything, it was actually my fault but we'll talk and make up like we always do. So like I said, It's not a big deal" Naruto gave a grin, it was surprisingly easy to keep it up.

"Okay then, what did you do?" Ino was a smart girl, she crossed her arms across her chest giving Naruto a disbelieving look. She either knew or was catching on. Naruto was a terrible liar sometimes.

"Naruto, cut the bullshit and tell us what happened" Kiba was glaring at Naruto at this point. All of them staring intensely at him Yep, they all knew.

Naruto sighed and told the group what had happened. He felt like he was in kindergarten and it was story time, all of them listening intently right to the very end.

"What the hell is his problem!" Kiba slammed his hand on the table.

"I mean, given what he's been through that's still no reason to say such things.." Sakura was trying to understand the situation from Neji's perspective but still, she could see that he was a fool.

"It's fine, it's whatever." Naruto really didn't want to discuss the man he had just recently was able to get his mind off of.

"What's his problem with Sasuke anyway? Anytime his name comes into conversation, he suddenly looks pissed and won't take his eyes off you…it's almost like he's waiting to get a reaction out of you" What Ino said wasn't helping Naruto keep his cool. He had to get out of there.

"I don't know guys ill figure it out later. I gotta go though, "Naruto checked his watched "Shit! it's past one I'm already late for my lecture!" Naruto got up quickly and gave everyone another forced grin. "Thanks guys for everything but don't worry really. Oh! And Sakura there's something I need to ask you so ill text you alright? See you later!" Naruto gave everyone a wave goodbye and jogged out of the cafeteria.

_Damn it! _He just had to give in. Just this one time, he thought it was better if he had stayed with Sasuke.

* * *

He hated lectures, all you did was listen and take notes. But the Uchiha was confused, was he actually looking forward to this assignment that Orochimaru had given him? Sasuke stopped writing...Damn he was. Not cause he wanted to see how he would look, no, no of course not. But because he thought it was going to be priceless, yep that sounded about right.

Ibiki sensei was interrupted as Naruto stumbled in the large classroom, panting hard. He ended up running at full speed from across the school so that he wouldn't miss the lecture, a whole lot good that did him he was still really late. Ibiki merely glanced at Naruto and continued his speech. Naruto cursed mentally and started walking towards the closest seat he could find, he gave a quick glance at the room, spotted raven hair and changed his course.

Taking his seat, Naruto turned his attention towards the Uchiha. "Hey Sasuke, you mind sharing your notes?" Naruto spoke in a hush tone. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Ibiki's glares, those were intimidating.

"I do mind," Sasuke said never taking his eyes off the teacher. "Why are you sitting next to me dobe?"

"Jeez, do you always have to be such a bastard?" Naruto frowned as he turned his attention to the front of the class. He was nuts to think that being with Sasuke was going to be any better.

"Did you get what you needed?" Sasuke asked scribbling a few more things down. Naruto looked at the raven.

"No ill ask after this. Oh that reminds me, I-"

"Well I'm going to cut this short, there's not much else I want to tell you all. If you were paying attention then you're on the right track. But if you were late and missed the whole lecture, then there's not much I can say for you." Ibiki glanced at Naruto and said boy merely shrunk in his chair. "Alright everyone, get out of here."

Sasuke wasted no time, grabbed his belongings and started to leave. "Ah, wait Sasuke!" Naruto quickly jumped from his seat and caught up to the other boy.

"What do you want?"

"Oh wait, do you have class?"

"No I'm done for today, why?" Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Oh there's something I need to talk to you about" A delicate eyebrow rose, after a thought he started walking again.

"If it's about that boy toy of yours, then I don't want to hear it." The Hyuuga boy was really starting to get on his nerves. Even more so, when his roommate would start talking about him.

_It's non stop blabbing about that man. It's more than just mildly irritating, if I hear anymore of another man I'm going to kill that dobe. _

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose as he opened the door, he was tired. Naruto sighed as he followed the raven hair boy in and closed the door.

"No it's not about him." He took out his cell and sat on his bed as he looked for Sakura's number.

Sasuke dumped his things on his bed and sat at his desk turning his attention towards the distracted blond.

"What is it then?"

Naruto glanced at the stoic boy after sending Sakura a txt message. "It's about Sakura"

Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest "Sakura? What about her?"

"You know that she still really likes you right?"

"She's been interested in me for a while. What's so special about it now?"

Naruto looked surprised "Y-you knew? What the hell bastard! If you knew then why haven't you done anything about it?"

"Why do you think moron? I'm not in the tiny bit interested in her."

"Then why don't you just turn her down! She still thinks that she has a chance with you!" Naruto was getting mad now, he didn't like the way how the raven didn't give a second thought when it came to one of his best friends.

"You really think that I haven't done that already! If she didn't get the hint then that's not my problem."

Sasuke glared at the fuming blond.

"Well, if you really aren't interested in her then I want you to turn her down, so that she can move on. It's not fair to her!"

"What?" Sasuke's tone dropped. Naruto was starting to get under his skin.

"She's coming, I told her to come to our room, so you're going to have your chance." Naruto smirked, he knew that he was winning. Sasuke was now very irritated.

"Why are you sticking your nose in my business?" Sasuke got up and slowly made his way towards his roommate his voice was low but sharp.

Naruto stood his ground as he saw a very annoyed Uchiha inching towards him, he almost seemed like a predator about to make his kill. "She's my friend! If you don't like someone then you should just tell them! Better than stringing them along!" Naruto was getting a bit nervous now. Sasuke was getting to close, his eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

"So your saying that I should just reject her right?" Sasuke made his way to the blonde till he was only a few steps from him, being taller had it's advantages even if it was by a little. Sasuke leaned down, His face getting closer and closer to the other.

"Should I be a heartless bastard, as you like to put it when I turn her down?" Sasuke placed one leg in between Naruto's in turn making the other boy try to scoot back "A-asshole! if you do that ill-" Sasuke placed a hand firmly on the blonde's chest effectively shutting him up. In a blink of an eye Naruto was pushed roughly on his back. he was now laying on his bed with the Uchiha on top, this was getting dngerous. Sasuke placed His hands by the blonds head while he straddled one of the blonds legs. The raven's head only a few inches away from the other.

"You'll what? Hm?" Sasuke took his time observing Naruto, blue eyes getting bigger, was he getting closer? "Maybe I should tell her that I've had my eyes on that blond friend of hers." Sasuke's voice softened considerable, it was low and deep but as smooth as silk.

"Wha" Naruto was flabbergasted, why couldn't he move?

"Don't bring Ino into this!" What was that thumping he could hear? it was getting faster. Where was it coming from? Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as Sasuke softly but barley caressed one of the scars on Naruto's face. The thumping got faster..Oh shit, wa-was that his heart beating so hard?

"Ino? Who said I was talking about her?" Sasuke's hand was torture, He was barley touching his scars but Naruto could feel it so much, he didn't like it.

"W-What?" What the hell was Sasuke talking about? Damn it why couldn't he move!

"Maybe I should just tell her that you've really wanted me for yourself." Sasuke's voice was low but a little husky. The raven locked his eyes with Naruto, he was so close he could see how bright and blue the other boy's eyes really were. They were amazing on the different shades of blue they held, they lit with the lightest shade of blue he's ever seen and when they darken with fierce mischief and the deepest and vibrant blue. They were exceedingly interesting...and Sasuke was intrigued enough to see what other shades they could turn to, only thing was how to get the blond into the mood-

Wait..did he just get that distracted by looking into someone's eyes?...What the...

"Asshole! What the hell are you talking about" Naruto found his strength and raised one of his hands and pushed hard against the raven's chest "Get the hell off of me!" Naruto had to get his heart under control. He knew why it was beating so hard.

"Heh" Sasuke got off Naruto as quickly as he got on top of him.

"What the hell were you doing!" Naruto sat up making a fist, he was a second away from decking his damn roommate! What the hell was his problem! It was hard enough to accept that he had an attractive roommate, Naruto was not blind he may be taken but it doesn't mean that he could not see the world presented to him. But then to also have him on top of him! That's just cruel.

Naruto had trouble settling his heart, that damn man was so close to him it was the first time he's seen the raven _that _well, and the way those dark eyes looked at him, made his heart skip a beat...

but for the wrong man...

_What the hell…What's wrong with me...damn it…._

Sasuke's voice shook Naruto out of his thoughts."Don't worry, I rather drink a bottle of poison before I touch another man." Sasuke went back to his chair and continued to look through his book as if that never happened.

"Then what the hell was that!" Naruto was furious.

"That dobe, was for taking my clothes and making a mess of my stuff earlier. Payback's a bitch huh" Sasuke glanced at the disoriented boy and smirked.

"You-"

_Knock, Knock!_ Naruto snapped his head towards the door

"Naruto! Open up! I brought what you asked for" it was Sakura. Naruto got up, no matter how bad he wanted Neji with him right now he knew it wasn't possible at the moment. Instead he took a deep breath then opened the door. "Hey Sakura-Chan! Thanks for bringing that. Come in" Naruto made room for her to walk in. As soon as Sakura spotted Sasuke she lit up and a giant smile spread on her face.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura stood in the middle of the room as Naruto closed the door and stood behind sakura. Anticipating what was going to happen next.

"Sakura, I need to speak with you about something. Do you mind?" Sasuke turned his attention away from his book and gave a quick glance to Naruto before he locked eyes with Sakura's.

"I don't mind at all" Sakura's smile grew.

"Naruto told me that you were still interested in me," Naruto jumped at the mention of his name. Sakura blushed and looked away. "Um…Well yea.." Sakura turned her attention back at the Uchiha. "I like you a lot Sasuke-kun, I have for a long time. I feel like we were meant for each other! I can't stop thinking about you...I like you so much..." Sakura didn't have the will to keep looking at those onyx eyes as they bore into her, seeing nothing but her. She blushed as she now staring at the floor. Sasuke got up and stood in front of Sakura placing a hand on her shoulder, her head snapped up and locked her emerald greens with deep midnight.

"I'm flattered, but I can't see you as anything more than a friend," Sasuke spoke in a soft tone. Naruto's never heard the raven's voice so gentle before. "besides Sakura, you're a friend of Naruto's I don't like to date my roommates friends. I hope you understand." The corner of Sasuke's mouth turned up only slightly, he attempted to sympathized, but well, it was an only an attempt

_He's such an ass! _ Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, _That prick could at least give her a real smile!_

"Ah I see…" Sakura said softly casting her eyes down towards the floor again.

"Sakura.." Naruto felt bad, he didn't want to see her cry.

"I understand...Ill just try my best till you can see me as more than that, and give me a chance! " Sakura smiled and Sasuke sighed glaring at the blond before sitting back down.

_A-are you serious?...Sasuke was right!_ Naruto was shocked, Sakura really couldn't get the hint. "Oh that reminds me," Sakura took a seat on Naruto's bed, turning her attention to her blond friend.

"What did you need my skirt for? It's my only black one and one of my favorite you know." Naruto blushed hard. And gripped the skirt tightly. "U-um.."

"You see, Naruto agreed to do a favor for me so we needed a few things so that he could do it" He placed his book away and rested his head against his knuckles, he just smirked at Naruto. Oh Sasuke was going to have fun with this.

"U-um, yea you see it's for an assignment the bastard has to do. And since he practically begged me to do it I couldn't say no" Naruto gave a bold smirk. Sasuke frowned.

"Oh yes, cause Naruto's the only guy I know that likes to dress in drag." Sasuke gave Naruto a challenging look and his smirk returned full force.

"You have to dress like a girl Naruto?" Sakura was oblivious to the internal war the two were having. Naruto blush spread to his ears. "I do not asshole!"

"Wait, what is this assignment you have to do that requires Naruto to dress like a girl?"

"Well..Um.." Naruto face was going to be permanently stained red if he didn't stop blushing. He was hating this conversation.

"He has to dress as a girl and go into town to help out a café for a day. I have to take pictures as proof." Naruto growled, honestly what kind of assignment is that! Orochimaru was a sick person.

"But why as a girl? Can't he go just how he is?" Sakura asked as she took a good look at her grumbling friend. It was rather difficult to picture for her to see Naruto dressed as a girl.

"The thing is, it's a maid Café so all the employee's are girls and all their guest are male, so they can't have a boy there and it's for a special event to promote their one year anniversary. So they need more help for just one day so instead of going through the trouble of hiring someone Orochimaru-sensei volunteered to send some student's to help" Sasuke looked at the sheet his assignment was on and looked at the café that was listed then back at Sakura.

"Oh I see, but why don't you do it Sasuke? It's your assignment right?"

"Yea Bastard! why don't you do it?" Naruto really had forgotten to ask that, he just agreed cause Sasuke was willing to talk to Neji for him.

"Well he never said that I was required to be the subject for the assignment besides I would be more than uncomfortable having to dress up as a girl and talking to nothing but men all day, I'd end up strangling someone by the end of the day,"

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto "I figured Naruto would be perfect for such a job."

"You son of a-"

"Can I help?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Naruto lost all his anger and stared dumbfounded at Sakura

"S-Sakura, are you serious?" Sakura turned towards Naruto.

"Well yea, I mean who else can make you look perfect as a girl other then a girl?

"But Sakuraaaa" Naruto whined now, why did get into this mess.

"I agree, the dobe is going to need all the help he can get" Sasuke was having too much fun with this. Naruto looked at his bastard of a roommate and growled.

It was official, he hated him!

* * *

**Well there is the second chapter it actually came out a lot longer than I intended it to be but I couldn't find a good place to stop it. This chp actually gave me a trouble and i don't really like it but I hope everyone likes it. Let me know?**

**Review please and thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there well here is chp 3 Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me!**

* * *

The next day Sasuke had the room all to himself. Just the way he liked it, no loud annoying blond to irritate him, he was out eating with his friends and thank goodness for that.

Sasuke was busying himself with homework he had neglected yesterday. Thanks to Sakura and Naruto he couldn't concentrate well on the work he was trying to finish. However, there was no one present in his room and even now his mind couldn't seem to focus on the task at hand.

Sasuke stopped writing he just stared at his paper for a minute before pinching the bridge of his nose and closing the book. Maybe after a nap he would be able to focus better and finish. He was thinking about far to many things to concentrate on math. Sasuke made his way to his bed and was about to take his shirt off when there was a knock at the door. Debating whether or not he should get it Sasuke just stared at the door, hoping that the other person would get the hint that no one was there and leave. If it was Naruto then he had his own key, if he lost it, well...that was too bad for him.

Sasuke continued staring at the door when nothing but silence greeted him, he made a move once again to take his shirt off and climb into his bed. He often liked to sleep with only bottoms on, he would sometimes wake up in hot sweats when he wore to much clothes during the night. However, before the raven could make contact with his fluffy mattress there was another knock, harder than the first. Sasuke glared at the door, wishing that he could burn whoever was at the other side, he was tired damn it!

Sasuke grabbed his discarded shirt and put it back on before making his way to the door opening it slowly, not bothering to hide his irritation at being disturbed. Once he saw who it was Sasuke's aggravation only grew a hundred fold.

"What the hell are you doing here Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked in a voice cold as ice. He really didn't like Naruto's boyfriend.

"Uchiha, why else would I be here. Is Naruto here?" Neji narrowed his eyes, he really didn't like Naruto's roommate.

"No, he's out." The raven replied quickly. Sasuke shifted positions, he placed his shoulder by the door frame leaning against it and crossed his arms across his chest, pinning Neji with a sharp glare.

"I see, well then could you leave him a message?" It was a far stretch to ask for such a thing and the other to comply to it as well, but Neji wanted Naruto to know that he had come by. That he indeed made an effort to try to make up for his mistake earlier.

"If you want to give him a message then do it yourself. I want nothing to do with this." Sasuke replied, Hyuuga should know better than to ask that, Sasuke never involved himself like that.

"Cold as always, just like that heart of yours." Neji smirked. Never once did he lift his eyes from the other, they were both locked in a glaring contest and neither one liked to lose They were staring at each other with such intensity that if anyone was to cross them they would combust on the spot.

But a thought struck Sasuke and the side of his lips gracefully curved up, smirking at the other as his eyes released some of the fierceness they had. And instead a victorious looked danced in those midnight eyes.

"At least I wasn't the one that fucked up with the idiot."

Neji's smirk fell instantly and glared heightened, his hand clenched in a fist, Sasuke smirk only grew while keeping his eyes on the other. Neji didn't let his emotions surface completely to his face but Sasuke knew much better than that. He was the same way, and he knew that Neji wanted nothing but to try to knock the Uchiha on his back.

Sasuke's smirk grew so wide that it could be called a smile, a taunting smile that only spoke to Neji repeating those words over and over again, reminding him of the foolish but grand mistake he had made. Oh yes, the raven knew how to hit where it hurts.

"Shut your mouth Uchiha." The Uchiha's smirk turned into a sly smile. "Did I hit a nerve Hyuuga?" Neji's fist trembled, he was about a second away from striking the other. Apparently idiotic Uchiha's didn't know when to keep their mouth shut.

Sasuke gave a small but very irritated sigh his smile turning back into a frown, standing straight and stuffing his hands in his jean pockets giving the other a very bored look.

"You really are an idiot. A bigger one than Naruto." Sasuke said, he wasn't about to start a stupid fight over nothing. If Uchiha's fought then it was for good reason, they didn't aimlessly swing at anyone that got them a little mad. However, if they attempt to take or insult something that belonged to them, well that was a whole different story.

"Look I will only tell you this once," Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in irritation, he was tired and his eyes were starting to sting. After a minute Sasuke opened his eyes and immediately gave Neji his signature Uchiha glare. "What part of 'I'm straight' don't you understand?" Neji's glared faltered a bit.

"..You guys aren't ..?" Neji didn't bother finishing his question the Uchiha knew what he meant, but he was a little uneasy in asking it. He knew the answer but he had to make sure, It seemed as if he didn't hear it coming form the Uchiha's mouth, Neji would always wonder about it. Yes, he did take Naruto's word for it but it was just Naruto, he needed Sasuke's too. He needed to confirm that absolutely nothing was going on between this roommate and his boyfriend.

"You don't trust Naruto" Sasuke stated flat out. It was rather obvious by the foolish doubts the other man still had. Naruto had told him otherwise right?

"I do trust him it's-"

"Don't be stupid Hyuuga, you don't trust Naruto. If you did you wouldn't be getting your panties in a bunch just cause he wore some of my clothes," Sasuke had enough with this idiotic act of jealousy. "The dobe himself told you that he doesn't mess around, so why don't you just take his word for it rather then accusing him of it." Honestly, what did Naruto see in this guy?

"Why are you defending him?" Neji's only response. He didn't like how the Uchiha was analyzing this so much.

"I'm not. As I said before, I don't want to be a part of this I'm just making things clear or are you too blind to even see this much?" One could hear the intense aggravation in the Uchiha voice. Sasuke kept his glare hard he was not messing around anymore, he was originally going to just set the Hyuuga straight but Neji decided to visit at a bad time and Sasuke was tired thus, he was short fused at the moment.

Neji was the first one to break the eye contact closing his eye and letting out a little annoyed sigh. The Uchiha had made his point clear and there was nothing else to argue about quite frankly Neji wasn't stupid, he knew when to back down and when to push his luck, this was not a moment for him to be pushing farther over the edge. "Very well." Neji turned to leave but Sasuke stopped him right away "Oh and Hyuuga," Neji looked back at Sasuke "If you go as far as to accuse him or make him this upset again, Ill be sure to pay you a visit." Sasuke said his voice low and dangerous, his eyes sharp as glass and using those eyes to cut right through to Neij's core.

Neji froze and felt a very cold chill down his spine.

Before Neji was able to make any kind of statement, Sasuke's door was closed and locked.

Neji was dumbfounded...what?...what the hell was that?

* * *

"Blondie you can't be serious! Pfft!" Kiba tried to stop himself from laughing, but alas he couldn't hold it in.

"Shut it dog breath! it's not like I really want t-Wait how the hell did you find out to begin with?" Naruto asked fighting a blush from spreading across his tan face, his best friend could be such a jackass sometimes.

"Sakur-ugh! u-uhh, I-i mean, I don't know" Kiba forced a smile on his face as his foot throbbed terribly from being stepped on rather hard. But Naruto wasn't as slow as many people thought that he was.

"Sakura! You told them?" Naruto pouted he didn't really want his friends to find out about it cause knowing them, they would never let him live it down.

"Aw come one blondie, what's so bad about it? not like anyone is going to really recognize you," Kiba patted his friends back "Na-Na-Ko~" Kiba laughed hard as Naruto pushed him roughly away, almost knocking the other off his chair. Damn he was going to have to get Sakura back somehow!

"Go to hell," Naruto said as he crossed his arms across his chest and pouted, Kiba's laugh died down and he put one arm around his annoyed blond friend and gave him a giant grin. "Alright alright Ill cool it with jokes," Naruto continued to pout. He knew Kiba a lot better than that if there was an opportunity where he could crack jokes at him then Kiba wouldn't waste a chance.

"Why are you doing this though? It seems like to much work." Shikamaru got back quickly on the subject. Sakura did tell them that Naruto was going to be dressing up as a girl to help a cafe for a day but she failed to give them any details as to why and for what he would be doing this for.

"Um, details aren't important alright? It's only for one day and I'm never doing this again." Naruto continued to pout, his cheeks only a slight red from embarrassment.

"Alright blondie, we'll let it go for now, but we want details later" Kiba said as he nudged Naruto's arm.

"So Naruto, did Neji patch things up with you?" Shikamaru moving on to more important things now, he was actually a bit curious.

Naruto's body tensed, he had actually forgotten about the fight that they had gotten into. He was so focused on this cafe thing that he actually forgot about his own boyfriend.

_Is this a bad sign?_

Naruto was going to have to call Neji and see if they would be able to meet, he was still mad but he wasn't going to be cruel either.

_Of course I have to be the first one to make the first move._

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and gave him a small smile.

"Nah, I haven't talked to him yet. I will today though." Naruto stared at his empty plate. he couldn't stop thinking about that one fact: Why did he have to be the first one to make the first move always? Why couldn't Neji ever do it? Did he-

"Hey Naruto, your phone is ringing" Sakura pointed to the blonds pocket.

He didn't even notice, Naruto really needed to stop getting so lost in thought like that. He quickly reached for his phone checking the ID before answering

-Neji-

The minute he saw that name Naruto's heart skipped a beat, throwing all of his previous thoughts in the deepest corner of his mind. Neji called him, and he was happy.

"Excuse me guys, Ill be back" Naruto announced to his friends as he had a small smile on his face, quickly getting up and putting some distance between himself and the others.

"Hello?"

-Naruto? It's me, where are you?-

"Hey Neji, I'm out with my friends right now, we're having lunch. Why what's up?"

-I went by your room cause I wanted to talk to you, do you think we can meet when your done there?-

_'Neji ran into Sasuke...geez that's really the last thing I need...' _

"Yea, we're pretty much done we were just talking. Where do you want to meet?"

-Can we meet in the park by the school?-

"Yea, Ill be there in 20 minutes."

-Alright, Ill see you then-

"K, bye"

Naruto hung up the phone, his smile never lifting. He was happy that Neji called, he even went to his room to look for him. It was time like these that Naruto liked the most, it made him really feel special to Neji.

Which reminded him, he needed to speak with Sasuke later that night and see what happened between the both of them. Surely enough Naruto knew that a few words were exchanged, he just hoped that the raven didn't push unnecessary buttons.

Naruto put his phone away as he walked back to his friends, with a bright small grin on his face. When he reached the table the blond boy could see some of his friends with small smiles on their faces.

"What?" He asked as he took his stuff from his table and getting ready to leave.

"That was Neji wasn't it?" Sakura asked in a teasing tone.

"Yea, I gotta go guys Neji want's to talk so I'm going to meet him at the park, so Ill catch you later! Sorry about the eat and run, ill pay you guys back" Naruto stated as he waved and walked quickly to the park, he was far to excited to meet with his boyfriend, he just wanted to get past all this.

* * *

Sasuke was drifting off to sleep slowly but surely, he was at a nice cool temperature and the most comfortable position he could find. And best of all, there was no loud blond here to bother him. The room was so quiet and still that you would be able to hear the birds outside chirping away, but alas, all good things must come to an end.

Just when Sasuke was feeling his consciousness slip from him, a loud and very annoying tone slammed him back to reality. Sasuke didn't move for a minute as his phone kept ringing. _You've got too be kidding... _Frustrated, Sasuke reached for his phone answering it angrily

"_What_?" Sasuke's voice was dripped with malic, oh how he wanted to decapitate the person on the other line with such a fierce passion.

-Well, it's nice to know I was able to wake you up little brother- Itachi's voice held pure amusement in it, he loved to take his little brother to hell and back.

"You've, better have a damn good reason to be waking me up Itachi" the younger Uchiha grinded out keeping his voice at an intimidating tone, however, other Uchiha's were immune to this.

-Well yes I wanted to see how my little brother was doing.-

"..."

-Sasuke?-

Oh he was going to be an only child so very soon.

"..."

-Sasuke, is it so wrong for me to check on how your doing?-

"... You're fucking kidding right?" Sasuke wasn't in the mood for jokes.

-possible, but then again maybe not.- Itachi was playing with him, and sasuke knew it.

"You've got three second Itachi" Sasuke's patience were running thin.

-Why are you so angry little brother? Is it so wrong for me to call you every-

"Im hanging up." Sasuke removed the phone from his ear and was about to hang up until, -It's father-

Sasuke froze, why did he pick up the phone?

"What is it?" He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

-do you know what this weekend is?- Sasuke sighed. Yea, he knew what this weekend was and wasn't looking forward to it.

"Yea, what of it?" Sasuke sat up, there was no way he was going to get an ounce of sleep tonight.

-Don't play dumb, you know you need to attend little brother.- Itachi was Sasuke's second mother, geez.

"I honestly don't see why, it's the same thing every year...on the same day. What does it matter if I miss one time?"

-It's his birthday, the family is required to show up for the party, its good for the media and we need to be supportive and knowledgeable of the company. Saying it's his birthday is more of an excuse to have the opportunity to make good deals.- Itachi spoke as if he was reading from a book, this was something they had to go through every year, and it was something Sasuke tried to get out of going every year. But always proved to be futile.

"Fine ill go to the damn party. Are we done?" Sasuke wanted one last attempt at sweet sleep.

-Oh right, you need to bring a date.- Itachi's voice was light with a hint of amusement.

"...What? I never brought one before so why do I need to do so now?" Sasuke's voice was dropping once again in tone. The smaller Uchiha knew his brother had done something. He was never required to do so before, yes his parents bugged him about it but it wasn't a requirement.

-Well, Mother and Father were asking about your love life and how come you have yet to bring a girl home-

"What the fuck did you do Itac-"

-I told them that you do have a gorgeous little thing and that you were going to present her to them on fathers birthday-

"Why the hell did you do that? You know I don't have a girlfriend brother!" Sasuke was now mad, where the hell was he going to get a girlfriend in 3 days?...well that was an easy task for the Uchiha however he didn't want to have a girlfriend at the moment. He was enjoying having fun with no strings attached.

-I know, but it's nice to play with you little brother, I am very much looking forward to this girlfriend of yours Sasuke.-

"Itachi you son of a-"

-Goodbye little brother- Itachi was smiling, you were able to hear it in his voice as he hung up, oh how he loved to mess with his brother. Really it was what he lived for.

Sasuke threw his phone hard at his pillow, cursing his brother to hell. He was going to get him back, sooner or later. Sasuke took a glance at the clock and saw that it was close to 6 now. He still had quite a bit of homework that needed to be done and at this rate he was going to have to stay up late tonight as well. Sasuke stood glaring at everything, he was so aggravated that he didn't know what to do. He wanted that little blond idiot to come back already, he needed to get his mind off a lot of things, and Naruto was a great distraction.

* * *

"Neji!" Naruto had quickly made his way to the park that they agreed to meet at, once Naruto saw his long-haired boyfriend he quickened his pace. He actually did miss Neji quite a bit, it didn't hit Naruto till he saw the other.

"Naruto" Neji offered a very small smile. He still felt bad.

"Hey so what's up?" Naruto's grin turned into a small smile as he anticipated what would come out of his boyfriends mouth.

"I wanted to apologize, I really should know better than to accuse you of such a thing. It's degradable that i did it to begin with. I wanted you to know that I truly am sorry." As soon as Neji finished with his apology Naruto gave him a pout of sorts. He wasn't entirely happy neither was he entirely upset.

"You do know that just saying sorry isn't going to fix everything all the time right?"

"I do, which is why I wanted to make It up to you. Are you going to be free tomorrow?"

Naruto was about to say yes till he remembered that tomorrow was the opening of the cafe he had to go and help. _Fuck_

"Actually I can't tomorrow, what about on friday?" Naruto asked hoping Neji wouldn't ask why.

"Your busy tomorrow? What are you doing?"

_Shit..._

"Uh, I'm helping out a friend with something, and I already promised him that I would do it so I can't tomorrow, what about friday?" It wasn't really a lie, but Neji didn't need to know exactly who the friend was.

"I won't be able to friday till later at night, however what I have planned for you is an all day thing." Neji said as he was trying to figure out a good day for them both.

"Whoa really? What is it? You know you don't have to do anything too extravagant right?"

"I want to," Neji stepped close to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist bringing the other closer till their bodies were lightly pressed against each other. Naruto blushed lightly at the sudden action, they were in public, both had agreed at the start of their relationship that PDA would be limited. Neji wasn't to found of doing intimate things for others to see so Naruto agreed with that rule. So to have the paled eyed boy actually do one of the things he detested so openly made Naruto feel even more embarrassed Neji place a small but quick kiss on Naruto's lips, making the other blush in embarrassment.

"Naruto your worth it" Neji gave him a smile, and Naruto pushed the other away.

"We're in public Neji, but thanks" Neji's smile faltered a bit, he wasn't expecting that reaction. Naruto checked his watch and saw that it was close to 7 now. "Shit, I need to go! I got a paper due first thing tomorrow and I haven't even started It. Call me alright, I'm sorry about the short visit." Naruto gave Neji a quick kiss on his cheek and left in a hurry waving bye to the other.

Naruto had to leave. He couldn't help it, Neji said he was worth it, but he didn't feel happy when Neji said it. He actually felt awkward being told that. He really did have a paper to write but he was planning on an all-nighter for it.

_damn, way to go Nartuo, just make things awkward...ah geez why did he go and say that for?..._

Naruto continued walking back to his dorm, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Naruto wanted to talk to Sasuke and help him get this off his mind. Whether he liked it or not, Sasuke was his best distraction.

* * *

When Naruto got to his dorm he twisted the door knob, only to find it..locked. Naruto quickly searched his pockets and found no key.

_crap! I must of left it on my desk! _

The spiky blond pounded somewhat hard on the door, hoping that the other wasn't asleep.

"Saaasuuuukee! let me in! I left my keys on my desk" Naruto whined.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked, this was exactly what he needed. Sasuke walked to the door and leaned against it, his smirk still present. "It's not my fault you left your keys dobe"

"Aw come on Sasuke! Let me in!" Naruto pounded once again a bit harder as he pleaded.

"Why should I?" Sasuke was an ass, and he knew it.

"Cause," A grin presented itself on the foxe's face, and the Uchiha could hear it

"Ill give your number to the all the girls in your class."

"Ill just change it dobe." A threat like that wouldn't phase Sasuke in the slightest.

"Oh really? I see, then how about that one teacher of yours, what's his name? Orochimaru? Wouldn't he like to know where your dorm Is and when I won't be there? I'm sure he'll-" the door unlocked and opened slightly, Naruto's grin took up his whole face as he walked in placing his stuff on his bed.

"You do that dobe, and your dead." Sasuke said glaring lightly at the other.

"You let me in, so I have no reason to do that" Naruto just gave the other a giant toothy smile. Sasuke gave his signature 'hn' and went back to his desk.

Silence reigned over the room, but not for long.

"Hey Sasuke, Neji came by earlier right?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his desk chair and sat by the Uchiha.

"What of it?"

"Well...I was just curious, what happened?"

Sasuke stopped writing and looked at the blond, then turning his chair so that it was facing the other and leaned back pinning the other with a look, Naruto wanted to look away from those dark eyes, he's never been stared down so hard before.

"Why? Didn't Hyuuga tell you?"

"How did you know I met with Neji?"

"It's just a guess dobe, he was looking for you so I assume he found you if he tried hard enough and if he didn't...then he really is an idiot."

"Sasukee," Naruto gave the other a look, Sasuke was starting to insult his boyfriend more and more frequently. Naruto was starting to get more and more bothered by it.

"Hn." Sasuke was about to turn around and go back to his work till Naruto spoke again stopping the other.

"Sasuke, come on what happened?"

"Why are you so concerned about what happened?" Sasuke was getting a little aggravated, what did Naruto think happened?

"Cause I know you don't like him and he doesn't like you so I just wanted to know." Naruto answered calmly, but the Uchiha was starting to push his buttons, why wouldn't he just tell him what happened? It wasn't that hard anyway. Besides! it was his boyfriend, he could know if he wanted to!

"I'm not a moron, I wouldn't start a stupid fight with someone like him." Wow Sasuke was on a roll today with all the insults. Sasuke was pushing it and he knew it.

"What the hell do you mean "someone like him?" what the hell is wrong with him anyway?" Why was the Uchiha making this difficult? "Damn it, it was just a question! Do you have to make everything into an argument with me?

Crap this wasn't what the Uchiha wanted.

"Forget it-"

"No, tell me, what's wrong with Neji? Why don't you like him?" Naruto was determined to get an answer.

However, Sasuke was determined not to answer, mainly, cause he didn't have an answer for that question.

"I made things clear with him alright?" Sasuke answered the blondes previous question, which threw the blonde off his current questions.

"What? Wait what? Made things clea-Wait, What did Neji come here for? did he know that I wasn't here?" Naruto's gears were turning.

Sasuke thankful that the blond had forgotten the other question decided to answer this with ease. the raven was going to try to be cooperative to anything the blond wanted so long as he didn't ask why he didn't like the Huuyga, he honestly couldn't answer that himself.

"He came here looking for you, I told him you weren't here and he asked me if we were fooling around after I told him that Im straight. I set him straight myself." Sasuke wanted to add that he was a moron but he didn't want to add fuel to a dying flame.

"He...He still thought that something was going on between us?" Naruto eyes widen a bit in disbelief. Didn't he tell Neji himself that he was faithful? He still didn't believe him?

Sasuke could tell what the blond was thinking, it wasn't exactly hard by the expressions that were displaying across his face.

"It's more, that he wanted to get a confirmation from me as well." Naruto's deep blue's took hold of midnight orbs, Naruto was furious.

"That doesn't matter! He should take my word for it rather than still wondering about it even after I told him! That just means that..."

Naruto was hurt by this, was he not trustworthy? Naruto believed that trust was a very hard thing to earn and to keep, he rarely ever trusted anyone and that was fine by him. The blond had learned first hand how much power over a person something like trust had. Sasuke saw this change and was at a loss of what to do. He's never been in this situation before, he didn't like them.

Just when Sasuke was going to atempt at this comforting thing, Naruto got up and went to his phone looking for the others number. Naruto was absolutely furious and he didn't like the mixture of pain and anger he felt. Naruto stopped and threw his phone at his bed as he changed his mind quickly, looking for his wallet instead.

"What are you doing?" The Uchiha's voice broke through the blondes thoughts, Naruto stopped momentarily then continued looking for his wallet. "Im looking for my wallet."

Sasuke gave a look to the blond even if he couldn't see it, Sasuke just stared at the back of the blondes head. Did he need to answer so vaguely?

"What for?"

"What do you think? I'm going to the bar." Naruto finally found it and only a devious smile lit up his face. The blond started putting his things back in his bag for later and was getting ready to leave. Sasuke saw this and stood up.

"Why? Just cause of that boy toy of yours? He fucks up so you get yourself shitfaced?" Sasuke's was actually a little annoyed that the blond would resort to that. Why get drunk cause of something that the other moron did? Yea, Sasuke understood the situation but rather than getting sad and depressed get mad and do something about it. "You really are an idiot then," Sasuke walked to his bed grabbing his wallet. he needed food, homework could wait.

"Why the hell do you care huh?" The blue eyed boy spat out. The raven wasn't really helping his mood.

"I don't." Sasuke mearly stated as if he didn't care...he really didn't care... Maybe he's been hanging around the idiot for far to long.

"Bullshit, if you didn't care you wouldn't of tried to stop me from going" Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and gave the Uchiha a look that was a mixture of a pout and a glare.

"I didn't try to stop you dobe, I was just stating the obvious cause tomorrow Ill never hear the end of it from you" Sasuke stated as he found what he was looking for and started heading towards the door. Naruto just stood by his bed, his feet glued to the floor his eyes downcasted finding imense intrest on the carpet, the blondes hand clenched hard in a fist as all he heard was the door of his doorm room closing.

"...damn it.."

* * *

**Hey guys so i actually had this chp done for about a month ago but i was really worried that you guys wouldt like so i read it over sooo many times and i hope its good enough for you guys i really do hope you liked the chp and the story so far.**

**So my question to you guys i really need help Sasuke needs a date for his dads birthday. Who do you guys want it to be? please let me knoooow**

**Let me know? and dont worry this story is sasunaru :) thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone thanks for so much for the reviews! Your amazing! Thanks so much guys they really helped me so much! :D Here's chp 4 enjoy :)**

**I don't own Naruto and I don't have a beta so please bear with me.**

* * *

"Hello there, welcome to Tontons Cafe, how may I help you?"

_fucking hate this..._

"Yes may I have a strawberry shortcake? with a green tea." The stranger responded with a grin plastered on his face.

"Right away sir." The blond responded calmly.

_Fucking pervert, I know what your thinking. _

Naruto jotted down the order and kept his smile forced on his face. As the blond turned his back to the guest, his smile dropped instantly. Naruto quickly made his way to the counter long blond hair trailing after him, after giving his order Naruto gave a deep sigh, he couldn't believe that he had actually agreed with this.

"Nanako! You have another one at table seven!"

Naruto gave another sigh and composed himself quickly and walked to his table prepping his voice and getting his notepad out.

"Hello Welcome to-the hell are you doing here?"

The blond didn't pay any attention to who he was greeting till he saw a pale bastard and a very bright pink head of hair.

"Nanako? How original moron."

"Shut It, I couldn't think of anything else at the time." Naruto grounded out in a low voice he didn't want any of the other employees hearing his 'true' voice.

"You look great Nanako, I'm glad we went with the long hair."

"Sakura~ why are you here with the bastard?" Naruto practically whined, "I saw Sasuke heading here and I joined him I wanted to see you working" Sakura gave the blond a nice big smile.

"How is it going?" Sakura asked truly curious. The cafe itself was a very modern but classy place. All the table's were accompanied with dark brown chairs. the tables were small but they were quite a few of them. There was a corner of the store where a couch rested and a small coffee table in front of it, with some magazines awaiting to be flipped through. The store had a flow of it and a very soft but relaxing atmosphere with soft music playing in the background The cafe it's self sold a variety of things. sweet's, teas, sandwiches, coffee so on and so one. They were fairly popular to say the least.

"The idiot isn't here to talk to us, aren't you supposed to be taking our order?" Sasuke had his eyes on Naruto and a playful smirk on his face. He was enjoying this.

"Go to hell." Naruto glared at the other. Oh how he wanted to hurt the Uchiha.

"Oh are you the one that brought us Nanako here?" Another girl, around Naruto's height came by placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. She wasn't dressed in the normal maid outfit she was sporting a lovely kimono outfit, she had a small smile on her face as she spoke.

Sasuke smirked.

"Yes, as soon as I heard that you needed some extra hands I knew that Nanako would be perfect." The Uchiha said in a tone that the blond did not recognize, it was friendly, and it was...warm?...no that wasn't the word...nice?...appeali-...nope that definitely wasn't it. The blond shook his head he would get back to this later.

"Ah yes, she has been a very big help and all the customers have taking a like to her so thanks for bringing her. My name is Shizune by the way, Im the owner of this place." Shizune offered another smile as she awaited the others introduction.

"Ah pleasure to meet you Shizune I'm Sasuke, Please take care of my Nanako for me?"

Shizune only smiled at the other

_What the fuck-__**your**__ nanako? Fucking bastard can go to hell for this, this is the last time I help him with anything!_

Naruto glared hard but the angry look he was attempting to pull of worked against him as a dust of heat rose to his cheek.

"Ill be sure to treat her with care. Well please enjoy your time here" Shizune gave a nod to Naruto to continue his work, then she was gone as quick as she had arrived.9

Sasuke looked at the other with a sly smirk present.

"What the fuck Sasuke? When the hell did I become yours!" Naruto grounded out in a hush tone, being careful so that no one heard him.

his smirk disappear. Hearing that come from the other's mouth was...bothersome.

"Please, I don't want you. I was just acting friendly." Sasuke replied in a sharp tone, Naruto was taken aback by how the other spoke to him, he knew Sasuke didn't swing his way but damn...he didn't have to be that...blunt did he?

Sakura sensing the change in the atmosphere decided to change the topic, she didn't want them fighting here. Hell she didn't want them fighting at all, it never did end well when they did.

"S-so um Nanako, are you getting the hang of things?" Sakura asked with a somewhat forced smile.

Naruto noticed and gave her one of his own practiced smiles. he was grateful for the change the topic.

"Yea, things are going pretty smooth other than the fact that all the guest are perverts." Naruto responded annoyed, he really was tired of getting hit on do much.

Sasuke ignored the blond and continued to read the menu, the entire atmosphere had turned immensely awkward. Naruto wasn't a big fan of awkward moments so he tried to break it.

"Sa-"

"Nanako! Your orders ready" one of the other waitress called, Naruto glanced and gave her a nod then returning his eyes on Sasuke and Sakura

"U-um so ill come back for your order okay? Sorry" and the blond left but not before glancing back at the stubborn Uchiha. Naruto shook his head furiously why should he care about what mood the Uchiha was in. Jeez honestly, Naruto wondered why he thought that he needed to try to fix the mood.

Naruto grabbed the tray and headed to the previous table he was at, but the blond was still a bit dazed off.

_Forget it! if he's in a bad mood then fine! why should I care! _

Naruto gave a frustrated puff before plastering on a forced smile while greeting his customer and placing the order in front of the man.

"Alright a strawberry short cake and a green tea, enjoy sir" Naruto smiled and turned his attention elsewhere and just when his feet began to move towards another table, Naruto froze as he then registered something caressing his bottom, and it was fairly obvious that It wasn't an accident. Naruto fisted his hands turning around pulling his hand back ready to hit the pervert square in the face, but his hand never made contact, instead his hand was grabbed and and held by his side as an intruder interviened.

"I suggest you don't try that again, if you do then ill make sure your never welcomed here or any other establishment in this part of town again."

Naurto was shocked, all his anger dissipated "S-sasuke?"

Sasuke still held the others hand by his side but had a annoyed look on his face. The Uchiha looked over at the blond at the sound of his name, Sasuke let go of the blonds hand quickly and before anything could come out of Naruto's mouth Shizune came in.

"Im sorry sir but im going to have to ask you to leave, we don't tolerate acts suchs as those here in this store. If you decide to make a scene you will be escorted out, so if you please." Shizune glared at the man and he tsked before getting up throwing his napkin roughly at the table and walked out. Shizune turned to Naruto giving him a small smile.

"Im very sorry about that Nanako, We tend to get some of those here and there but the customers are usually much more respectful."

Naruto gave a small smile and shook his head "It's okay Shizune, I'm just glad he didn't make a scene or anything." Shizune smiled and then turned to the Uchiha, "Thanks also Sasuke, if you hadn't intervened, things might not have gone so smoothly"

"No need to thank me, I was just merely passing by when I saw the incident, the fact that it was Nanako there was just a coincidence."

"Well thank you either way," She then turned to Naruto "Also Nanako, I was wondering if you would be able to come to the shop on Saturday? I would like to talk to you if you don't mind that is" Shizune gave Naurto one of her best smiles thus resulting the blond being unable to refuse.

"U-um okay, yea no problem ill come by then." Naruto in return gave her one of his best smiles as she left.

Blue eye's then turned to Sasuke, but the Uchiha was already leaving and Naruto was once again confused.

_What the hell was that? _

The rest of the day had gone fairly quickly after the first incident Naruto thankfully, didn't have any repeats. The Cafe had gotten fairly busy as well which kept everyone busy. Sasuke and Sakura stayed there for a while longer while Sasuke took some pictures and took down some notes for the purpose of all this, the project.

Sakura merely just tagged along so that she was able to spend more time with the Uchiha, however, he barely gave any attention to her and Sakura was okay with it. She was happy for the fact that She was able to spend so much time with the pale boy so no matter what happened she would still be happy.

Naruto was not on the other hand.

Every now and then the blond would glance over to the "bastard" table as the blond had named it. But every time he glanced at it, he would see something that only got him extremely annoyed or he just didn't like.

_Really how long are they going to stay here? Sakura shouldn't even be with that bastard. _

Naruto was trying to be discreet as he kept glancing over and over again at the table, but he was actually making himself all the more obvious.

But of course this didn't go unnoticed.

Sasuke saw how often the blond was looking over in their direction it was pretty hard to miss those blue eyes staring at you. However, he had a rather than good guess as to why they kept glancing at them so often.

All because of this pink haired friend of Naruto's that he was currently sitting with. The blond had been quite angered when he turned down the girl. Now that he thought back to it...

It was a mistake.

Sasuke let out a small sigh as he placed his phone down and quickly glanced at the other girl.

Sasuke had thought about the possibilities numerous times in his head and ran many different scenarios trying to figure out exactly how good or how bad this plan would be able to fan out. He needed a girl to bring home to his father and mother and he currently wasn't dating anyone.

Sasuke didn't want to get into a relationship just for the sake of having a girl to show to his parents. That was far to tedious that just thinking about it was a pain.

Sasuke thoughts were ruined when Naruto had come back to their table to see if they had needed anything else.

Sasuke's attention was then fixated on his roommate whom was striking up a conversation with Sakura.

Then Sasuke's gears started turning, he could possible ask Naruto to go with him...as a girl...

...

_...Hn, that's like asking a pig to fly...It'll never happen. How stupid. _

Sasuke quickly diminished the thought and just glanced between the two on what he would be able to do about this party. The day was getting closer and closer and Sasuke was still dateless. If things kept going like this then he would have to resort to drastic measures.

"Sakura you should get a job here, it would be really good for you. Your so pretty im sure you could get in without a problem and besides the tips are really good. "

Sakura smiled at the compliment and nodded "It does look like fun, I would love to talk to the owner again if I got the chance" Sakura smiled, Naruto gave her a smile of his own and looked around the small shop till he finally caught what he was looking for in sight. Shizune was going around checking tables and making sure that everything was to customers satisfaction "Ah! There she is Sakura, go ahead and introduce yourself" Naruto encouraged Sakura gave a confident nod and stood up making her way to the owner. If There was a slight possibility that she might be able to take the job she didn't want to lose it.

Naruto then turned his attention back to the pale boy, the only thing between them now was an extremely awkward silence.

Naruto for one, wasn't a big fan of the silence.

"Hey Sasuke, what was that earlier?"

Dark midnight eyes locked with ocean blue, they stared at each other for what seemed like 5 minutes but actually was merely a few seconds, the raven took noticed and averted his attention.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke answered shortly.

"You know what I mean asshole, what the hell is with your mood changes? First your getting mad because I was just repeating what you had said, then your saving my ass from a pervert? Your contradicting yourself what the hell is that?" Naruto crossed his arms and gave the other a harsh glare, but with the long hair and waitress outfit he had on it didn't have much fire to it.

"I already said it earlier dobe, it was a coincidence that it was you that I helped." Sasuke said, giving the other an anoyed look

"Bull Sasuke, who else in this entire store has long blond hair? and besides, why were you walking in that direction there is nothing there but tables the restroom is in the other side of the room and the exit is right besides your table. What did you just decide to walk around the whole restaurant before leaving?" Naruto said smoothly, he knew he got the other.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the blond for a while longer, then averted his attention to where Sakura was.

This however, didn't go unnoticed. Naruto followed Sasuke's eyes and saw where they landed, This brought upon a surge of mix feelings. Mainly though, anger.

"Alright, What the hell are you doing with Sakura?" Naruto's voice was low but he was serious, he didn't like to mess around when it involved his best friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why the hell are you hanging around her when you told her that you weren't interested in her" Naruto was trying to keep himself in check, he didn't want to lose control while he was working.

Sasuke wasn't oblivious, he was actually very perceptive and he caught on to things rather fast, Naruto to sasuke, was like an open book.

Sasuke then stood up and while fussing with his phone, getting the camera open. Naruto glared at the other while he was waiting for an answer.

Finally the Uchiha laid his eyes upon the blond and raised his phone, at the instant Naruto's face turned into one of slight surprise

"Wait-"

-Click-

"What the hell bastard!" Naruto glared once again at the other but it didn't have as much of the firecness it had early.

"Proof" Sasuke said simply, While putting his phone away, and gathering his stuff getting ready to leave.

"And to answer your question earlier. It's none of your business Sasuke walked right pass the other, and Naruto actually couldn't move for a second, that is until what the Uchiha had said completely registered. Nothing but pure anger boiled up from within the blue eyed boy fueling him enough to reach his hand out, grabbing the raven's pale wrist stopping the other in his tracks.

"The hell it is! She's my best friend! you can't tell me that it's none of my business you bastard!" and just like that Naruto had forgotten where he was and currently who he was posing to be, it wasn't until Sasuke glared hard at the other. As well as everyone in the cafe had quite down, Naruto looked around and he could only guess what this looked like to everyone.

"U-um..." Naruto then got incredibly nervous.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed the others hand and dragged him outside of the cafe, honestly he didn't know why he bothered to get involve with the idiot.

"Moron, your just asking for trouble aren't you" Sasuke bit at the other, he was still annoyed about the whole thing.

"Shut it, it's your fault" Naruto glared at the other and he crossed his arms across his fake chest.

"Look this is no place to have a conversation with you, you'll just embarrass yourself even further." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, this was starting to become a habit Honestly he didn't want to have a conversation with Naruto involving this at all. So Sasuke hoped that the idiot really did have a bad memory.

"What-"

"Nanako, Shizune wants you back inside!" Another co-worker popped her head outside interrupting the blond

"Ah, okay ill be right there" Naruto started walking back towards the doors opening them and heading inside but not before a few parting words to the raven

"Back-off from Sakura Uchiha, I mean it." Naruto's eyes pierced through Sasuke, and well Sasuke being an Uchiha, never let their surprise show on their face, but he would be lying if Sasuke said he wasn't taken aback by this. It was a side of Naruto that he had yet to have seen. But before he knew it the blond was gone and already inside. Sasuke had to admit, he wasn't going to do anything with Sakura but after seeing Naruto like that, he just wanted to add fuel to that fire, he wanted to see what Naruto would do and how far he would actually go.

_This could be interesting. _

Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but if he said it only to himself then it wouldn't be that bad right? He liked this side of Naruto, it was...Intriguing and he only wanted to see more, he wanted to see an aggressive Naruto.

Just when Sasuke was walking away from the Cafe, the pink haired one stopped him.

"Sasuke, wait up, ill walk back with you. Is everything okay by the way?" Sakura asked as she approached the other. Sasuke didn't reply to the girl right away instead he kept walking, her question did not register immediately.

So she tried again

"Sasuke, you okay?" Sakura asked a tad bit worried, she had hoped that Naruto and Sasuke hadn't gotten into another one of their big fights. Honestly they could be such little kids sometimes.

"Im fine Sakura." Sasuke replied shortly, then his pace slowed down, all the Uchiha could think of was of the cross-dressing blond roommate.

Then, Sasuke came to a complete stop and turned around, looking back in the direction he came from. All he saw was a worried Sakura, but all he could think of was an angry blond.

* * *

"Alright Nanako! thanks so much for your help, you were great." A co-worker said as she waved bye to Naruto.

"Thanks so much, have a goodnight!" Naruto replied. Just when he was heading out, he was stopped by Shizune.

"Nanako, Thanks again for your help today, I really do appreciate it" Naruto only smiled at the owner, he hated to admit, but he actually had a lot of fun helping them out.

"It wasn't a problem, honestly thank you for letting me volunteer"

"Well here, this is a small token of my appreciation, Be careful on the way home alright?" Shizune handed Naruto a bag, it had a small vanilla cake inside, with the top of the cake completely covered by strawberries and Kiwi's.

"Thank you very much!" Naruto's smile only grew, It wasn't everyday he got something so delicious.

Naruto, said his goodbyes and headed back to the his dorm building. The blond had made sure to remove the wig and change his outfit back into his regular clothes by the time he had gotten back. He'd shoot himself before he let anyone else see him dressed in such a way.

As Naruto approached his dorm room he figured the Uchiha would be back, he wasn't going to apologize for earlier, it was his fault damn it! Why should he say sorry when the Uchiha was the one that was acting weird all day.

Naruto sighed and opened his door, ready for another argument or the silent treatment form his dark haired roommate. however, once he opened the door and took once step inside, a body came slamming into his knocking the air out of him, by instinct he wrapped his arms around the body so that he wouldn't fall. Then it registered who exactly gave him such a big bear hug.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto wheezed out as he tried to catch his breath, damn Sakura didn't look it but she honestly was far to strong for her good.

"Naruto! I'm so happy! Sasuke asked me out!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, i apologize for the late update though.**

**I will also like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and for the virtual hugs and chocolate! :D They helped me get this out sooner :)**

**well don't worry though i haave a plan for why she's his date ;) Well then everyone till next time ill try to update more often, but i don't like putting a chp up till im completely satisfied with it :) thanks for all the reviews guys! your amazing! :D**

**Review please and thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so very much guys for the reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! You guys really keep me moving. But if I may I would like to ask if there's anyone willing to be my beta. Unfortunately I don't have one and Im clueless on how to go about getting one. So if any one is willing to be then please let me know! Thank you once again! **

**A/N: I apologize for making the chps so long! **

**So here is chp 5 I got it out earllier than I thought I would so I hope you guys like it! I did have to break it up into two parts if not, then it would have been to long. Now without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

"Dude, again, why are you here? Go to your own damn room" Naruto was currently rooted to the ground of his best friend's dorm room.

"Kiba if I go back now I will probablly destroy Sakura's new...date" Naruto said the last word with such distaste that it surprised him..a little.

"Dude, who caaares!" Kiba proclaimed as he was attempting to find some sweet slumber but a loud blond was proving that mission to be a tad bit diffitcult.

"I do! That bastard first turns her down then, he asks her out! What the hell is that?" Naruto folded his arms across his chest as he averted his attention to Kiba's wall glaring at it hard enough to burn a hole through it.

"Naruto, why do you care so damn much if the pink princess is going out with Uchiha?" Kiba asked, peeping one eye open and staring into deep blues.

"Cause! She's my best friend and I know for a fact that she deserves much better than that"

"Ya know, just to ask but who are you to say what she deserves?"

Naruto's body got stiff as he was stuck. As much as he hated to admit it, Kiba had a good point. Yes, Sakura was his best friend but he really had no right to do so. If the situation was reversed he would actually be very upset with the pink haired girl for even meddeling. Naruto sighed and dropped his head in defeat, Kiba was the worst person to go to to try to vent to, he just had to make everything make sense.

"Damn..." Naruto whisphered softly.

Kiba kept his eye trained on the other and was trying to evaluate what would be the best way to approach this.

Naruto sighed.

"Yea you got a point but still only if it wasn't Sasuke then I wouldn't have such a big problem with it! Sakura is such a sweet girl she should really get someone that would treat her amazing! That bastard isn't even serious about-" Kiba looked at the other as he abrubtly stopped talking, blue eyes were locked on the other's wall as if he was in a trance.

Kiba got a a bit closer to the other and waved his hand in front of his face several times but the other still got nothing.

"Dude, really that's creepy" Kiba then poked Naruto's cheek and it seemed to work as an on button cause then the overly excited man was brought to life as he grabbed hold of Kiba's arms shaking the other somewhat roughtly.

"I got it!"

"Duude, what the fuuck! Let goo!"

Naruto released him as he had a giant grin on his face. "Sorry Kiba but I got the perfect thing!"

"Geez what is it?"

Naruto only looked at the other with dangerous mischievious eyes and Kiba only knew that this wasn't one of his best idea's.

* * *

Fingers ran quickly across a black keyboard as the blinding light of the sun peered in through the window, alerting a very tired raven that it was now morning. The Uchiha had been awake far before the sun had risen. The raven ceased his typing as he lost his focus. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, he was currently glued to the computer since he failed to finish his homework he had been putting of for sometime now.

Not to add to it, but the blond had also put a setback into him completing his work. Last night, when said blond had come in and the blob of pinkness body slammed him, he hadn't expected things to go the way that they did. He knew that Naruto wouldn't be to happy over the fact that he had asked his best friend out when he casually rejected her a couple days earlier.

Yes, it was a pretty messed up move on his part but he needed a girl and Sakura was the best thing he could think of.

Sasuke sighed again, why was it that he could remember the blonds reaction so well.

Naruto was stunned when Sakura told him and had glared hard at the Uchiha, it was what Sasuke was expecting as an reaction.

But then the blond only smiled at Sakura and told her that he hoped that she had fun with Sasuke.

_He's up to something...He usually never calls me by my name_.

The Uchiha was suspicious, he became even more so when the blond spent the night at his best friends dorm. He knew Naruto was coming up with something and he was getting kiba involved.

Sasuke stared at his computer screen and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Damn school, he detested homework. Even more so, when he lacked the concentration to stay interested in finishing.

Just when he was going to give up and go take a shower his phone rung to life alerting him that he had a message.

Sasuke grabbed it and read the message. Then, with narrored eyes he cured his phone.

The message read:

_From: Sakura_

_I can't wait for tonight, I bought a new dress, i hope your parent's like me! _

Sasuke glared at it a bit more as if blaming his phone for letting a message from her go through.

Sasuke threw his phone on his bed and went into his bathroom he just wanted to momentairly forget that it was his fathers birthday, today seemed like it was going to be a bad day.

* * *

"Alright Kiba don't forget where you need to meet me alright? You have the rest of my clothes and I don't want no one to see me like this." Naruto responded as he was trying to tie long blond hair into a ponytail but failing miserably.

"I got you, don't worry I won't be late you better not be late either. What are you meeting her for anyway?" Currently both Naruto and Kiba were in front of the cafe that the blond had voluntier in a couple day ago, he had come back just like he told Shizune he would.

"She asked me to come in cause she needed to talk to me. Im not sure how long it'll take so just meet me there, don't call cause I forgot my cell phone at my dorm." Naruto striaghtend himself out a bit.

"Dude, gotta admit though, you make a really good girl, I mean it's kinda of creepy but have you ever considered drag?" Kiba snickered, he was trying oh so very hard to contain his laughter.

"Screw you dog breath" Naruto spat as he fought a blush and went in the cafe, since it was a weekend it was closed rather early.

"Ah, Nanako, thanks so much for coming, im sorry if I interupted any plans you had." Shizune was currently sitting down at the bar and sipping some tea, the blond walked over to her and smiled a big toothy grin. This lady put him in a good mood everyime he saw her.

"Not at all, I didn't have anything plan at the moment, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about though?"

"Hm, well I'll just come out with it then. You go to school right?" Naruto was confused.

"Um yea I do, I go to the university near by"

"Ah, the same one Sasuke goes to?"

"Um, yes unfortunately"

"I see.." Shizune took another sip of her tea as she was poundering what to say next. Then, she looked at Naruto with a small smile.

"How do you like going to school with Sasuke?"

the blond was beyond confused now, but answered nonetheless. This seemed to be a friendly conversation.

"It's a pain! The less I saw of him the better!" Naruto pouted as he replied. Shizune just kept smiling.

"I see, sounds interesting."

"Not even, no matter how good of a day im having Sasuke is always there to ruin it." Naruto averted his eyes momentarily That wasn't what he meant...Sasuke wasn't bad all the time...Just about the majority of the time. Shizune caught on this but continued nonetheless.

"Ah, how do you like living with him Naruto?"

"That's even worse! Are you kid-" Naruto stiffined up, his eyes slightly wide as he herd his real name.

Naruto froze, what the hell does one do in this situation. He had gotten wrapped up in the conversation that he didn't notice he had forgotten who he was supposed to be and where he was. Now what was he supposed to do, apologize? For lying to such a nice person? For possibly coming off as a pervert by disguising himself as a girl to work in a all maids cafe?..

This looked really bad no matter how you look at it...

...Shit...he was screwed.

"U-um, I-Im Sorry! Im so sorry! I don't mean to disrespect you in any way! I was just trying to help out a friend and I know you don't allow boys to work for you, but-but im gay, honestly I am so I had no interest in your employess, not saying that I wouldn't if I were straight then maybe-Wait! No! I dont mean that I looked at them in that manner Im just sayin-"

A finger was held up to Naruto's mouth assisting Shizune into succesfully shuting the blond up. She didn't look angry though, in fact she had a smile spread across her face.

"Calm down Naruto, I knew about this during your shift. The fact that you went so far to dress up to help me out was impressive enough. I won't lie though, I was going to give you hell, but I figured that you weren't so bad since you went to such lengths to dress up yourself. Which is why I wanted to speak with you alone." Shizune removed her finger and still had the smile present, she really wasn't mad. Naruto couldn't believe it.

"But why? I mean...How did you know?"

"Well Sasuke told me."

"..."

_That bastard! The asshole sold me out while I was working! This was all to help him out also! that piece of-_

"Sasuke surprised me actually, he had talked to me when he came in, before you attended to him. He told me about you and I was rather mad."

Naruto gave her a confused look. He wasn't understanding very well.

"Well, there are some things that I should not say since it's not my place to say them, " Shizune winked at the other however, that only proved to confuse Naruto even more.

Shizune and Naruto spent some more time talking and such, she had given him some deserts that were left over and before they both knew it, an hour had passed by.

"Crap! Sorry Shizune! I need to go im late for something and my friends waiting for me." Naruto quickly stuffed the rest of the cake in his mouth, he hated to waste food.

Shizune chuckled a bit at the blonds hurried tactics. "Alright, thanks again for coming today Im glad that we were able to talk about this" Shizune gave him another heart warming smile, which caused the blond to give her a genuine smile of his own. and headed towards the exit.

"Also Naruto, You can come in anytime, ill treat you alright?"

"Really? Alright! don't worry I will, see you late Shizune!" Naruto eagarly waved goodbye and was gone in a blink of an eye running towards the meeting spot he had told Kiba to be waiting for him.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were currently heading towards Sasuke's parent's house. Sakura was a wreck of nerves and Sasuke looked as if he wish he were anywhere but there.

"Sasuke, are you sure I look alright? I want to make a good impression." Sakura was very worried that Sasuke's parent's wouldn't like her. She had bought a new dress becase of this occasion, it was a nice subtle pink one with black flowers decorating the hem of the dress.

"Sakura, don't worry about it." Was all Sasuke kept repeating over and over again, he honestly didn't care if his parent's did or didn't like her. It was better to bring someone then to have no one. He hated letting his parent's believe they were right. they had always believed that the youngest Uchiha would never become serious about no one and he would become a playboy, which his parent's didn't want that kind of image from thier son if he was to take half of the company, they didn't want a million of little uchihas running around in the world. Sasuke wouldn't lie though it was true, he was the biggest playboy on the face of the earth but his parent's didn't need to know that besides, he wasn't stupid he always used a condom. To them he needed to appear to be in a serious relationship and that he was ready for the responsibilities of leading a company. He would show them that he was.

As they arrived to the main entrance, the car door was opened by one of the butlers and held out his hand as he assisted Sakura out of the car safely, making sure she didn't trip on her dress. Sasuke followed suite.

The party was a full of life, people ariving in thier private cars, women with unimaginably expensive dresses and men that looked like the fanciest peguins money could buy.

Sasuke took a deep breath and put on a nuetral face. Now, he needed to pretend like he gave a rat's ass about how people have been doing and try to be nice to them while they sweet their talk their way into his, and his families good graces.

Geez, parties sucked!

As they made thier way inside, Sasukes parent's were no where to be found. Which didn't help Sakura, it only made her more nervouse cause no one knew when they might pop up.

* * *

"Fuck Naruto! I already changed, your ass took too damn long! I don't have your crap with me." Kiba was now in a waiters outfit. Currently, he and Naruto were outside the Uchiha manor hiding in some bushes on the side of the house.

"Wait What! What the fuck Kiba! What the hell am I going to wear?" Naruto was currently in a silky blue blouse that had a ribbion going around his waist and jeans, he had to borrow some more clothes from Sakura but he was still in the wig and make-up. He had planed to change into a waiters outfit to keep tabs on Sakura and Sasuke at this party.

"Go like that, you can pass very well for a girl so just go like that. I had to hide the bag so either way, your screwed man."

"Are you kidding me! What if someone reconginzes me!" Naruto blushed as he tried to be quite but effectivly yelling at the same time.

"Not to be mean or anything, but this is a richy-rich party. Who the hell is going to know you?"

"Damn Kiba, that cut me deep" Naruto pouted. Kiba had a point but still...it was nice to think someone would know him.

Kiba then slapped an arm on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a sharp toothy grin.

"We can make this work. I got an idea. Naruto sneak in and ill find you okay? If you stay outside security might find you. Make sure your not in the main ballroom where everyone is, If Sasuke see's you so soon it'll screw everything up alright?"

"What? Um, okay? Where should I be?" Naruto gave the other a confused look.

"I don't know somewhere outside but in the house okay, look im gonna go, and be careful ill find you." and with that Kiba was gone after Naruto followed him making sure he got inside the manor without problems Naruto found his own way in.

* * *

"Sasuke, where are your parents? It's your fathers birthday right? Where is he?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I don't know." Saskue said shorty effectivly onc again ending the conversation before it had a chance to form. Sakura was now feeling a bit bad, she was taking notice of the attitude that the Uchiha had with her. Maybe he was nervouse?

Or maybe...It was her? Maybe the raven was getting annoyed by her?...

Sakura shook her head, she needed a drink.

Kiba was now a floater on the floor with a plate of wine and going from guest to guest asking if they would like one. He had yet to find the pink princess and the Uchiha prince.

_Fuck, how hard is it to find them he-Oh! found you sakura! _

Kiba had his hair slicked back and make-up hiding his tattos under his eyes, Kiba, in other words, looked like a completely different person. Which was good, casue Sakura would of noticed him right away.

Kiba slowly made his way towards them. Sakura laid her eyes on him and smiled.

Kiba felt his heart race.

_Crap! Did she notice me? _

Kiba hesitantly made his way over, was she going to make a scene in public like that? Theres no way she saw through is disguise, he covered everything that made him 'Kiba'

As he got closer, Sakura's smile never faltered.

"Hello, good evening. May I get a glass of wine?"

Oh, so she didn't recongize him. He was to good at this.

_Fuck yea! If I could fool her then we should be good._

Kiba bowed slightly offering his plate of glasses so that she could chose the one she desired. "Certinaly, please go ahead."

"Thanks a lot" Sakura smiled and grabbed a cup bringing it to her lips and taking a delicious sip of the wine.

Kiba stood straight and gave her a smile, he then turned to leave, but Kiba thought now would be the best chance to put his plan into action. Saskue which was next to Sakura wasn't paying any mind to them, he was simply staring at the people around them trying to find his brother at least.

_Maybe he would be at-_

"kyaa!" A high and sudden scream jolted the pale boy out of his thoughts. Just about everyone there had become silent wondering what had occured, they all looked to where the source of the sound was. The raven noted everyone looking in their direction, Saskue then looked over to his date and found out why.

Ah, geez. It was a bad idea to bring her.

Sakura was currently frozen, staring down at her dress. She had red wine, spilled all in the front of her dress, effectiveliy staining her new dress. Sakura was livid but she didn't want to show an ugly face in front of all these whealthy people.

Kiba, who was one to blame for this had efficiently made sure he was lost in the crowd of people. He never thought that things would be going this smoothly. He made it appear that someone backed into him when he had his back turned to sakura ready to leave. So he took a few steps back promptly running into sakura, acting like he forgot that she was there, he bumped her just when she was about to take a drink. Sakura missed her mouth and got her dress instead. There were so many people that it had worked to his advantage no one would know that he did it on purpose.

Sasuke sighed, "Alright, the maids will take care of miss Sakura if everyone could please return to what you were doing. I'm sure my parent's will be making an appearance soon."

As he was speaking, maids came just as he said and told Sakura that they would take care of her and her dress and that she need to go with them quickly if she didn't want the wine to stain.

Sakura was almost in tears, her date with Sasuke was being ruined terribly and she was immensly embarrassed.

Kiba then started to make his way to a balcony, if Naruto got what he meant he would be there, hopefully. As Kiba made his way over he was so concerned on finding Naruto that he wasn't watching where he was going, thus resulting him running into a searching raven.

_Oh Shit! _

"U-um-"

"Watch where your going," Sasuke spite out crudely, then he noticed the waiter was holding a empty tray.

"Why are you out here if you have no drinks?" The raven narrowed his eyes as he became suspicious of this waiter. His parents were rather strict about the people they hired to serve their guest.

"U-um, I apologize, I was on my way to get more." Kiba was a bag of nerves, just his luck to run into the Uchiha prince.

"Then hurry, I want a drink" and with that the raven was gone serching through the people in the balcony looking for his brother.

_Yea fuck you-!_

As kiba was cursing the raven he noticed bright, long, blond hair at the furthest end of the balcony.

_Fuck! Naruto!_

The blond was looking around, obviously nervous he wasn't to comfortable in this appearance at such a fancy place. Kba hurried off to get more drinks, and try to get the blond out before the raven found him.

Naruto was getting mad! He had been hit on several times in the span of 30 mins. Yea sure, some of them were rather attractive but he was under false pretense and he severly disliked it.

_Fuuuuck, where is Kiba?_

"Now what's a lovely girl such as yourself, doing out here all alone?"

Naruto had an annoyed look as he looked at the one speaking to him, ready to reject them. However, he saw...

"Sasuke?" Spilled out of the blondes mouth absentmindedly.

"Ah, so you must be my little brothers date. I must apologize but im his older brother, Itachi and you are?" Itachi held out his hand, greeting him like a gentlemen

"Oh, wait I'm not-"

_Fuck! What can i say? that im a gay guy dressing up like a girl cause I had to meet my boss, I snuck my way to spy on your brother and his real date and that you brother absolutely hates me...?...Fuck That!_

Naruto gave his hand to Itachi and the other brought it to his lips kissing it gently.

"U-um, my name's Nanako. Pleasure to meet you" Naruto replied, blushing.

"So my brother did have a gorgeous little one hidden from me." Itachi smirked and Naruto had to admit, the older Uchiha was gorgeous!

"U-um-"

"where is that brother of mine?"

"Um I'm not sure."

"Well he should have more catious, leaving you alone here, someone might try to steal you." IItachi gave a wink as he took a sip of his wine.

Itachi made small conversation with Naruto, charming the blond and make a rather than good impression.

"Well then, I do apologize for making this rather short, but I need to make my way around. I do hope we can speak later. Ill look for you" Itachi winked before leaving a dumbfounded blond.

"So what was all that about..Dobe?"

Naruto turned around, his eyes wide. His heart jumped at the other's voice, it felt like he was caught red handed doing something bad.

"Sasuke!-"

"What are you doing here Naruto? Or rather, Why were you speaking with my brother?"

"Uh-Wait a minute, he came and talked to me alright. Besides it was a friendly conversation."

"Whatever, why are you here? You weren't invited.''

Naruto glared at the other, why was everything a fight with him?

"Look, I wasn't going to come but I just wanted to make sure you were treating Sakura righ-Wait where is she?"

"Well, she got wine spilled on her dress. The maids are taking care of her now."

Sasuke stepped closer to the blond trapping him between the railing of the balcony and his body, which pressed lightly against the other. Naruto got a little nervous this was the first time he could feel the raven's body so well against his. It made him uncomfortable though, this position made him blush a tomato red and Naruto didn't welcome it.

"W-what are-"

"Why are you here...dressed like that?" the raven said in a husky voice near the blonds ear, the last thing he needed was for people to find out that he had brought a boy dressed in drag at his father's birthday party. So Sasuke thought of the most sensible thing, treat naruto as a girl. With that mindset, he didn't have one problem touching the blond so boldly...but something was nagging him in the back of his mind...it kept telling him that he was using that as an excuse...That it didn't feel as bad as he thought it would to be touching..a guy...but maybe it's because it was Naruto..?...

_No! Damn it! That's not right!_

Sasuke glared hard, having Naruto as a girl in front of him, was messing with him.

"I had no choice, I got stuck in these clothes. Ill leave alright."

Naruto pushed the other back and fought to take control over the tempeture of his body. However, before Naruto was able to move the Uchiha grabbed hold of a tan hand and held it tight.

"Yes you are but I'm going to escort you out, I don't need you running into anyone else here and spitting out a nonsense lie."

Sasuke then started to drag the other out of the balcony and back into the massive ballroom. Being carefull to avoid any important people and being very careful to avoid his family.

"Sasuke I can walk myself you know! And besides! it was just cause of your brother assumed that, what was I supposed to tell him?" Naruto bite back.

Sasuke looked back at the other while a playful smirk tugged the side of his lips.

"Well, _Nanako_, if you wan-" right then and there, Sasuke ran into a what seemed a wall.

Sasuke glared at his obstical that didn't have the decensy to move out of his way.

"Can-"

"Why, little brother. What are you doing with your lovely date?" Itachi turned around, smirknig at his brother whom ran right into him.

Itachi gave a wickied smile at his younger brother while Sasuke froze on the spot still holding onto Naruto's hand.

"Itachi-"

"Sasuke, I've been looking for you. We wanted to make a family entrance but we couldn't find you." A beautiful women stated in a kind voice and a small smile, she was dressed in a elegant black dress with beautiful dimonds caressing the hem of her top and lovely gloves to match. She had her hair up with strands stroking her face and gorgeous emerald earrings. She then laid her eyes upon a very stunned and nervous blond.

"Ah, dear, look" She gently tapped on her husbands arm and directed his attention to Sasuke's date, Naruto stiffened.

_Im not Sasuke's date! It's Sakura!...What if she comes?_

Naruto started to become nervous. He was going to kill Kiba when he saw him, so much for his brilliant plan.

Sasuke's fathers eyes narrowed as he took in an observation of the blond, then he glared at Sasuke.

"Hello son,"

Sasuke bowed his head in respect "Father, Mother"

"Why is your company dressed so...casual." Fugaku's wasn't afraid to hide the fact that he didn't like Naruto's attire.

Sasuke was stuck.

"Oh father you see, someone had accidentally spilled wine on her dress so the maids needed to change her into something more... dispensable." Itachi saved Sasuke while throwing a wink at Naruto. The blond just stared dumbfounded, what the heck was going on?

"Hm, I see" Sasukes father replied not caring much for the excuse.

"Father-" Sasuke started, but was stopped shortly by his mother as she put a hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Don't worry about this brute he may be rough around the edges but you'll get used to it." Sasukes Father growled. "Im Sasuke's mother, you may call me Mikoto, and he Is Fugaku Sasukes Father"

Naruto was about to speak but wasn't quite to sure on what to say, so Sasuke spoke for him.

"Mother Father, this is Nanako, my date for this evening."

* * *

**Soo Yeeeea. I had to break this up into two chps im hoping to get the next chp out but the saturday or so. But please if anyone would like to be my beta or at least one person i can get opinions from that would be great. **

**Did anyone like this chp? Please let me know im still a little nervous with writing.**

**Review pleeease thanks! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry about the late update, one thing happened after another. Better late then never right? Well here is chp 6 :D please let me know what you guys think? **

**Beta: AnimeRomanticc4Ever and AkuRoku95! You guys really helped me out! **

**Now without further ado enjoy! **

* * *

Sasuke's Father's birthday party was the party of the century, people were lively and some were tipsy and the manor seemed to fit the elegance of the party rather well. The atmosphere made people mingle and drink more; everyone was lost in the world of the Uchihas. All except Naruto, whom was a nervous wreck.

Sasuke Bowed once again. The pale hand that still held a tan one squeezed tightly, warning the other to keep his mouth shut.

Naruto stuttered as he was trying his best to keep up. How had things become so messed up so fast! He was just going to leave and somehow he runs into the bastard's family! The blond was very worried now, what if Sakura came, how would things be explained?

Naruto copied the Uchiha and bowed his head as well.

"P-pleasure to meet you… thank you for having me tonight."

"Not at all dear, we have been very curious as to who our little Sasuke had been taken with." Mikoto winked at the stunned blond and gave a brilliant smile. "Now, we will have more time to chat later, we must make our way around. Nanako, please excuse us," Mikoto smiled as she wrapped an arm around Fugaku's waist and dragged him with her to make their acquaintance with the other party guests. Itachi smirked at Naruto before saying a few parting words.

"Well, little one, can't wait to see you again." Itachi winked at Naruto and gave Sasuke a devilish smirk, as if teasing him about flirting with his date. As soon as they were out of range, Sasuke quickly let go of the blonds hand and walked off towards the balcony they were previously at. Naruto, not knowing what to do, followed after - there was no way he could leave now.

As Naruto reached the balcony he was surprised to see that not many people were out, the temperature was dropping to the point you could see puffs of air by simply breathing. So many scurried inside, only the brave stayed out conversing. Blue eyes then fell upon a pale penguin at the farthest corner of the balcony.

"Sasuke?"

The raven had his hands fisted

Naruto, with caution, got a little closer and tried once more to get the others attention.

"Sasuke, you alright?" Naruto asked slightly concerned but more on guard, he was half expecting the raven to turn around and punch him square in the face.

"Fuck!" Sasuke slammed his fist on the railing. His hand was trembling slightly; he was trying his hardest to contain his anger.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"You just had to come! Fuck, Uzumaki! You know that you're stuck with me right? You honestly couldn't just leave Sakura alone?" Sasuke's voice was colder than the weather. Naruto shivered slightly; he wasn't sure if it was the temperature getting to him or the Raven.

"It's not my fault, I was leaving! You think I want to be your date? I have Neji ya know! What about him?" Naruto was becoming livid. He had a boyfriend and he was feeling like crap about this. Was he... cheating in a way?... No! No he wasn't... shit... he didn't ask for this.

"Screw your boy toy! He's the last of your problems now, alright? You can't just disappear! You're the idiot that decided to come to a party uninvited and dressed up on top of that!" Sasuke glared at the other with intensity that it froze Naruto.

"Why the hell are you so mad? I wasn't planning on leaving now. It's just for tonight anyway, why are you getting so pissy over a couple hours."

Sasuke walked closer to the freezing blond and said in a sharp dangerous voice,

"Because, it would have been better if it was anyone but you."

Sasuke then started walking back inside. He shoved his freezing hands in his pockets while silently debating with himself. Yes, he was actually quite angry, but it was much more relief than anything. That it actually was Naruto that his parents ending up meeting as his date. Now here is where the anger came in - the fact that he was happy that it was the blond! Besides... Naruto made a prettier girl than Sakura ever could.

Sasuke stopped walking and shook his head, as if the thoughts that didn't belong would just go away if he shook his head hard enough. But that proved to be useless.

Sasuke walked back to the table he was at previously with Sakura, he pinched the bridge of his nose; this was all a disaster.

"Little brother," and now his brother had come to make things better. Itachi stood next to his younger counterpart while sipping a drink with a sly smile on his face.

"Thought you were making your way around."

"Yes, well I did so earlier, so I'm free for now." Itachi kept his eyes on the guests, as did Sasuke.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke asked sighing a bit, his brother never talked to him unnecessarily.

"Your date is rather cute, isn't she? How long have you been together?" Itachi smirked.

"Cut the crap, you know she's someone I found last minute, to show off to Mother and Father."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Now Sasuke turned his eyes form the guests to his older brother, glaring at him. Itachi knew something…

"So, If Nanako's your date then who was the pink haired one you were with earlier?" Itachi glance at his brother and smirked. Yep, he knew everything.

"How did-"

"Brother, don't tell me you've grown foolish? I'm fully aware of who arrives here; I need to keep tabs on what the hired help is doing. Besides, how could I not know with that ear shattering scream she gave out earlier?"

Sasuke knew it was a mistake to bring her. Now she was inside the manor and who knew when she would make her appearance, this wasn't good.

"Now, little brother, if you already had a date why would you bring another? Hm… I wonder..." Itachi was on the verge of chuckling, this was far too amusing.

"Brother, that's none of your business." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"I see, well if you refuse to tell me then that's fine. But you should know, at this moment Sakura is ready to come back to the party, my maids have taken care of her and her attire. She's been nagging them with nothing but coming back to your side. So I would recommend you do something, unless you want Mother and Father to find out your with two women." Itachi spoke in a whispered voice, just loud enough for the raven to hear. Sasuke eyes got wider as he was processing the information. What was he supposed to do? Sasuke, for once, didn't think things through.

"Brother-" Sasuke turned and Itachi was smiling waiting for Sasuke to spill the beans.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you, but you need to help me with Sakura."

"Hm… If the story behind this is good enough, then maybe."

* * *

Naruto stayed outside for a bit longer, he was seriously debating on just leaving right now. He didn't ask for any of this... alright maybe he was a little to blame for coming to spy on the couple, but still, that bastard crossed the line when he said that, and here he was going to try to help him out.

Naruto hugged himself, it's getting far too cold now, the blond frowned then turned around heading back inside. He wasn't heartless enough to leave the Uchiha to sink, but on the other hand he was thinking about Neji, his boyfriend. He was currently unavailable, but here he was pretending to be some other guys date. This was wrong no matter how you looked at it, Naruto wasn't a cheater... But was he cheating by doing this…?

Damn he didn't know what to do. As the blond was lost deep in his thoughts he unconsciously made his way to the table where the brothers were currently. Naruto grabbed a drink, still thinking about the situation.

Itachi smirked and walked over to the unsuspecting blond. He wrapped one arm around his waist and bent down to whisper to the stunned boy.

"Well, Sasuke was right about one thing. You are far more gorgeous than most of the young ladies we have here Naruto." Itachi said with a soft teasing voice.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with stunned eyes, seeing the other with a neutral face he quickly turned to Itachi, making sure to keep his voice a little above a whisper.

"W-What? U-um…"

"Don't worry, my brother told me and I promised that I would keep my mouth shut about this." Itachi smiled "I wish I could see you without the outfit though." at that moment, Sasuke kicked Itachi rather hard; the older Uchiha glanced at the other and took his arms off. He knew his brother didn't like his stuff being touched, even if it was something pretend.

Naruto quickly went over to Sasuke's side.

"What the hell! You told him!"

"I had to, he's going to help keep Haruno at bay."

"Wait, what? Sakura's coming!" Naruto panicked.

"Geez moron, didn't you listen to what I just said? He's going to make sure she doesn't come here. He's going to have the help keep her away."

"Oh, damn it, I hope she never finds out!" Naruto never did his friends wrong and he felt like crap that this happened.

"She won't." Sasuke then looked over to the worried blond.

"Look, when my parents are done making their way around they will make a giant toast before cutting the cake where the family must be together. After that we can leave."

Naruto gave a deep sigh trying to relax, this was too much. Sasuke then turned to Itachi and the older Uchiha gave a knowing smirk.

"Don't worry brother, I'll meet with my maids now and let them know that she's not to come down. They will get her out of the house one way or another."

Itachi took a glass of wine as he left, leaving the two boys to themselves.

"Just stick with me, alright? We're going to my Mother and Father. They are going to ask you questions and, so that you know, we've been together for eight months, we meet on campus and we go out every Saturday, alright?" Sasuke stole a glance and the crowd of people talking and drinking wine trying to pick out his parent's "If they ask anything else, improvise." Sasuke then looked the blond straight in the eye. Coal black collided with sapphire blue.

"Don't. Screw. This. Up." Sasuke made sure to enunciate each word just to show how important this was and how crucial it was for Nanako to make his parents believe that they were together and happy.

"Don't worry bastard. I. Won't." Naruto mimicked the others tone and smirked he knew that would get the raven, Sasuke glared.

Point for Naruto! None for Sasuke…

"Whatever, let's go." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and started walking towards to where his parents were currently located. When they got there, they waited for them to finish the conversation they were engaged in; it was with one of their merged companies. Fugaku was making sure things were going well and that there were no troubles from his end either. Mikoto then spotted the couple and turned her attention to them, as Fugaku was finishing up.

"So Nanako, I'm sorry to hear about your dress"

Naruto smiled, "It's alright, I'm just glad we didn't meet when it got stained."

"So tell me, how long have you and Sasuke been together?" Sasuke knew these questions by heart; they always asked the same thing. He was glad that the blond was prepared.

"Ah, we've been together for, um… about eight months. It's crazy how fast time flies, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke wasn't expecting the question only nodded.

"That's interesting, Sasuke never spoke of you." Fugaku stated as he entered the conversation with a disapproving glare.

"Ah, yeah that's because I told him not to."

Sasuke looked at his date with a look of surprise but trying to suppress it. He squeezed the other's hand.

What the hell is he doing!

Naruto tried to release his hand but to no avail, so he squeezed back and stole a glance at the other. As if silently telling Sasuke to trust him.

"Do explain."

"Well, you see, when we got together Sasuke told me that he wanted to tell his parent's after we were together for a couple months, but I asked him if he could wait. Telling someone's parent about your partner is a big and serious step, I wanted to make sure that we were compatible." Fugaku wasn't convinced. "I mean wouldn't it look bad if Sasuke told you about me and we broke up afterwards and then be with another women now?" Mikoto smiled, Naruto had her hooked!

"You know honey, she makes a good point."

Fugaku's glare loosened up.

"I see."

Sasuke couldn't believe the idiot was able to think of something like that. He was sure he was going to screw it up, but he didn't.

Hn, he was the better choice then.

Wa-Was he convincing himself that having the idiot as his date was okay…? But they were all valid reasons right...? Yes, there's no convincing being done here...was there?

Sasuke was once more having an internal fight with himself. This night needed to end, fast!

"I can truly say that it is a great pleasure to finally be able to meet you both." Naruto gave a bright smile and bowed a bit showing his respect.

"Likewise Nanako," Mikoto smiled, then turned her attention to Sasuke and gave him a cute little wink, and a giggle to go with it.

"Alright, Fugaku it's time don't you think."

Fugaku just hn'd as him and his wife grabbed a glass of wine, and went towards a staircase they had in their manor; it had a lovely blood red carpet going from the first step all the way up to the last one up top. The Uchiha's had money and liked to show it off.

Mikoto clanked her glass with her ring, effectively getting everyone's attention. Many big companies had come to Fugaku's birthday party, the majority were a part of his and many that wanted him to invest something in their dying business.

Mikoto and thanked everyone for being able to make it, then she explained a little of what Fugaku and herself are going to be expanding and how early it was going to go into effect. As she spoke Itachi blended into the mess of people listening and made his way to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke, there seems to be a problem." Itachi whispered.

"What?" Sasuke spit out. Damn it! He just had to invite Haruno.

"Seems like your pink date, has efficiently escaped my maids and she's heading here, is what I last heard."

Sasuke turned his head a little, he couldn't make too much of a reaction cause then his parents would catch him and scold him.

"What the hell? Brother you told me that you would-"

"I know Sasuke, and I do apologize but from here there's not much I can do. We are trying to locate her but if they don't find her soon then that means that she's somewhere among the guest."

"Damn it" Sasuke cursed, this night was far too long. He wanted all this to be over.

"Now, I would like to introduce my sons."

Mikoto just glanced at the boys and they immediately started heading in her direction. Sasuke held onto Naruto's hand. This was the last thing they needed to get through, then the night would be over for them.

Itachi and Sasuke stood next to their mother, Naruto just stood clueless next to the raven.

"This is the oldest, Itachi, and the youngest, Sasuke. I'm very happy also to say that our Sasuke has found a partner and seems like she'll be around for a long time." Mikoto glanced at the couple and winked once again. "Now I would like to request a seal of the sort," Mikoto then turned to Sasuke and Naruto, "Me and your Father approve so son, we would like for you both to seal your relationship with our blessing with a kiss."

Now, here is where Naruto started to draw the line! There was no way in hell that he was going to kiss someone else! He has a boyfriend! And he told Neji that he would never cheat. He was telling the truth! What was he to do now?

Sasuke was also drawing the line here, they couldn't kiss! Naruto was a guy, simple as that. He was able to tolerate it till now but this is far too intimate for his liking. Especially considering who it dealt with.

But Naruto was a girl right now… and he would rather kiss Nanako than Sakura, However it was more of - he didn't have a choice... If he didn't then His parent's might be suspicious as to why he wouldn't kiss his girlfriend of eight months... Damn, he was in a pickle.

"M-mother, please isn't that a bit much?" Sasuke tried reasoning with her.

"Oh, I agree with Mother, Sasuke. They gave you their blessing; wouldn't you want to take it?" Itachi smiled, this night was turning out to be far more enjoyable than he had expected. Sasuke slowly looked at the other, debating whether to kill him now or later…

"It's not too big of a deal right? Nanako you don't mind do you?" Mikoto asked politely

"U-um actually, don't you think-"

"Seems to me like they don't care much for our approval."

Sasuke's Father glared at them both, he was starting to let his mind wander and he was a smart man… He would be able to definitely figure this out, this made Sasuke more nervous than ever.

A nervous Sasuke was never really a good thing cause...

Sasuke tugged on the hand the he still held onto to and this caused the blond to jerk forward, but before he could process what was happening, he had a pair of the softest and tastiest lips against his own. Sasuke had his eyes shut and Naruto had his staring at the other with wide eyes. He couldn't believe this.

... A nervous Sasuke made for an impulsive one.

Sasuke worked the other's lips with his own, the movements caused the blond to close his eyes. He couldn't help it, it felt far too good. Naruto momentarily lost himself in the soft gentle kiss that lured him in. Sasuke's grip on the blonds hand had loosened and now he was just barely holding the other's hand, all they both could feel were lips pressed against each other. However, as soon as he closed his eyes he felt Sasuke lick his top lip slowly then pulling away. Naruto kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds before opening them. Apparently the guests that had witnessed their first kiss and were all clapping. Naruto fought the strong urge to touch his lips.

That didn't really happen… did it?

Naruto looked at Sasuke and he was looking at his mother and father. He was saying something… Damn it. It was a small kiss and for some reason he couldn't concentrate. Sasuke glanced at the blond and he noticed that the other was blushing... hm... He was that red from just kissing? The raven found this thought to be very interesting... but useless to remember.

"Mother, we need to go."

"Okay son, make sure she gets home safe alright, I'll call you later, alright?"

Sasuke bowed his head to his Mother and Father, and then tugged the tan hand once more urging the other to move faster down the stairs. Naruto's eyes were looking at everyone that had just seen them; he had never done something so personal in front of so many people. However, in a split second his blush disappeared and he spotted pink with wide devastated emerald eyes, it was the very last thing he wanted to see... Fuck! She had just seen that kiss…

Sakura...

Naruto was being tugged quickly through the mess of party guest he wasn't able to keep his eye on Sakura and lost her. But he saw her face perfectly. He just broke his best friend's heart. How could he do such a thing? But that wasn't the only thing… He also cheated on Neji…

Naruto was lost in thought that he didn't notice Sasuke opening a car door for him.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Just get in, were going back to our dorm."

Naruto then remembered Kiba, that bastard probably left a while ago. He was going to kill him when he saw him. The blond got in quickly and saw a change of clothes there; Sasuke got in right after he did and told the driver where to go and to get there fast.

"What the fuck! You never told me we had to kiss!" Naruto started. Then he remembered. "Wait… Why the fuck did you kiss me!" Naruto this time really glared at the raven.

"Yeah, cause I've been dying to do that." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Damn it, you know what you just did, right? I just cheated on Neji!" Naruto said as he took off his blouse and put on a more comfortable shirt, then proceeded to his pants.

"Look, I couldn't really get out of it. I tried to make it as short as possible; you think I'm happy to have kissed you! So forget about it..."

Fuck, the bastard never lost an opportunity to hit the blond where it hurt. "What the fuck am I going to tell Neji!"

"Like I care," Sasuke crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"Yeah, well you should. This is your fault, you're the one that kissed me." Naruto finished and he looked like his old self again, in normal men's clothes.

"What are we, in high school? I told you earlier, screw your boy toy. Besides this is far from my fault, since you're the one who came uninvited." The raven said in a flat tone. He was a bit aggravated.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Naruto, once again lost in thought and Sasuke, having an internal war with himself.

Perfect, a kiss with that idiot and it had to feel so... confusing.

It felt wrong... He didn't like it... but he did at the same time.

Maybe, because he hadn't been intimate with anyone in a while? Yeah, that had to be it. Not because it was the moron he was kissing... he needed to find someone he could have a night with. All the roommate thinking crap was starting to get to him.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the dorms, Sasuke was the first to come out and just kept walking leaving the blond to get out and close the door himself.

"Flipping bastard..." Naruto muttered as he slammed the door and continued to his dorm building, but he didn't get far, as a voice stopped him in his steps and his was almost too afraid to turn around.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

The blond squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, then quickly turned around.

Sasuke threw a glance behind him when he heard another's voice and stopped.

"N-Neji!" Yep, his bad luck just pursued him.

Sasuke stared at them a bit longer, before turning, heading once again towards his dorm room

* * *

**Well there you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Im almost done with chp 7 so it wont be to long before that one is up. Well let me know what you guys think and thanks so much for all the reviews and favs! you guys are honestly the motivation that I need :)**

**Did you guys like it? Let me know :)**

**Well till next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'am insanely sorry for the delay update! I was at war with this chapter and was thinking if it was good enough or not. **

**But thanks so much to my beta AkuRoku95 for all of your help! :D **

**I do hope that you guys like this chapter and where the story is going. Let me know what you think? **

**Well than, here it is! Enjoy guys! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have and never will. **

* * *

A certain blond was currently faced down on his bed, his body was exhausted, his mind even more so. So much had recently happened that he honestly couldn't even believe it all. Just about an hour ago, Neji had confronted the two roommates and things had gone worse than the blond had thought.

...

To say that Neji was frustrated would be putting it gently, the pale eyed man was livid. He had come to tell his boyfriend about plans that were being made, and he wouldn't be here for a couple days, due to the fact that he was leaving the next morning and rather early as well. He had tried to call the blond's phone but it went straight to voicemail, so instead he thought he pay him a little visit, but on his way to the dorm he saw a sight that burned his eyes and lit a fire within him.

So to try to keep from making assumptions, he made his presence known, he wanted answers.

As Neji brought attention to himself he kept his eyes glued to Naruto. However, he wasn't expecting the reaction that he got. As soon as the blond recognized the voice his body had become stiff and he refused to turn around, which didn't help, he made it seem as if he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and wasn't sure on what to do or say. Of course, this didn't help Neji's wondering and assuming mind.

When the blond finally grew a pair and turned around, he uttered the name of the last person he wanted to see at that moment. Needless to say, he immediately started explaining.

Naruto had given his explanation about what had happened - he told Neji that he was there to just make sure that the Uchiha treated his best friend right.

Everything that his boyfriend said rang loud in his ears, but all he could hear was Naruto attempting to save his ass... So instead, Neji interrogated the blond. However, his vision was narrowed. He couldn't see clearly, his anger knew no limits, all he could see was that Sasuke and Naruto had been in a car together at a late hour coming from only god knows where and that he had his phone off.

So Neji treaded lightly, he didn't want to lose his temper so soon.

"Why were you with the Uchiha till this late hour…? I've been calling, but with no answer." Neji had asked coolly.

"I was just making sure that Sakura was being taken care of; I didn't want anything happening to her."

"So you went to his father's birthday party just to check on a friend…? Why was it necessary for you to go all the way there to make sure she was fine? Wouldn't a simple phone call suffice?" Neji was getting aggravated, was his blond taking him for a fool? ... Surely not…

"Neji, I can assure you-"

"The idiot ended up as my date for this evening." Another voice had interrupted, effectively cutting the blond off. Naruto was not only immensely confused as to why the raven had come back; he was insanely shocked as well. He figured that the raven would be in their room by now.

"What was that Uchiha?" Neji's tone was sharp and short, he didn't want to be wasting his breath talking to such an unwanted person.

"I dislike repeating myself Hyuuga; you must be hard of hearing." Sasuke stated as he stood next to his roommate with a bored look situated on his face.

"What happened to you being straight, Uchiha?" Neji tried again, he wanted answers.

"That hasn't changed; it wasn't by will that the idiot became my companion for the evening." Sasuke stated once more.

"Neji, look I was ju-"

"Save it." Neji snapped at Naruto's excuse, with a cutting glare that surprised the blond; he had never been on the receiving end of those.

"I came by tonight to tell you that I would be gone for a couple of days and will be back by Tuesday, I refuse to talk about this now, If I do I might say or make a foolish mistake." Neji thought quickly for a second.

"When I return, we are going to discuss this, do not let yourself become busy this coming week." Neji threw a glance at the Uchiha, he was done playing games and he was done being tolerable.

After all was said, Neji quickly took his leave. Naruto couldn't believe how everyone that wasn't supposed to find out anything, found out rather fast.

…

So now the blond was currently lost in thought, only hearing the fast fingers of the raven race across a keyboard. You know… if the Uchiha didn't….

"Hey…"

No answer met the blond.

"Bastard…" He tried once more.

"…" Sasuke kept his attention solely on his computer screen.

Naruto bolted up and glared at the raven.

"Uchiha-!"

"What do you want?" Sasuke stopped and faced the blond with his famous glare plastered on his face. He needed to have this essay done by tomorrow morning, the last thing that he needed was distractions.

"Why did you butt in?" Naruto crossed his arms and gave a heated stare.

"You're honestly bothering me for something like that?" The raven gave him a look of pure annoyance; he had far more important things to do than listen to the blond's exasperating stupidity.

"Yeah, I want to know why you butted in."

Sasuke took his glasses off and sighed, his eyes were getting tired.

"Why must you need a specific answer for every little thing that I do…?"

"Bastard, can you just answer the question?" Naruto was tired; he didn't really want to fight.

"Just forget about it... What does it matter?" Sasuke put his glasses back on and gave a small sigh, his mind was so worn that making a decent essay seemed to be a very far off task.

"Damn it, just tell me!" Naruto was starting to glare, for once why couldn't things be easy?

"I... refuse." Sasuke said as his interest was being lost in the dying conversation and returning to his lonely computer.

Naruto got up and stormed towards the Uchiha; he grabbed the back of the raven's chair and turned him around, placing one of his hands on the side of the Uchihas head, the other gripping the innocent chair hard. The blond gave the hardest glare that he could muster, why did Sasuke always have to fuck with him! First with that damn kiss, and now with this!

"Let go." Sasuke's voice was low and immensely irritated, his eyes wanted to glare but frankly he was far too tired to try to muster one up, so he just gave the blond a warning look.

"No. Tell me. Why the hell did you butt in? I had it under control alright, now cause of you-"

"I fail to see how the blame falls upon me. Need I remind you, you're the one who came uninvited, dobe." Sasuke was starting to become uncomfortable with how close the blond was. This wasn't the first time he had seen the blond's blue eyes so close, but either way, they had managed to blank his mind. The colour alone was interesting enough, and the fact that they said much more than the blond wanted, was something Sasuke deemed not to forget.

He disliked it though... Rather, he was severely bothered by it. He had never been in such a state and he wasn't too fond of it, this roommate was starting to become a problem that the Uchiha was finding hard to ignore.

Naruto had the Uchiha trapped between his body and the computer chair, Naruto wasn't aware of their proximity till he was starting to feel the raven's body heat mixing with his own. Fuck it was getting hard to stay mad!

"Damn it, Uchiha! Why the hell won't you just tell me? Do you have a problem with Neji?" Naruto never released his glare and kept his eyes locked on the Uchiha's, it was his target and he wasn't going to back down till he got something.

Sasuke wasn't going to answer that ridiculous question. He didn't need to, even if he did dislike that boy-toy to the point where just hearing his name aggravated the Uchiha... Naruto didn't need to know that, mainly because Sasuke still wasn't sure as to why and he wasn't going to try to figure it out either, especially not for the one standing in front of him.

"Get off me, Uzumaki!" Sasuke didn't like the first name basis they were on to start with. It felt too personal, too... close. It needed to stop.

"Tell me bastard."

"And if I don't? Are you going to stand over me till I do?"

"If that's what it takes to get an answer out of you, then I will!" Naruto eyes shown with determination, he really wasn't going to back down.

"You act as if he wasn't going to find out. You still failed to tell the boy-toy the worst part…" Sasuke smirked, he wanted to get under Naruto's skin, he was going to turn the tables, and he didn't like to be in situations where he didn't have the upper hand.

Naruto's glare fell a bit; he couldn't believe that this asshole was egging him on. The hell was going on here? Either way Naruto wasn't going to let the bastard get the best of him.

"I'm going to tell him when he comes back. You-"

"Why are you waiting? You could have told him tonight, right? He's going to be fine when he comes back so what's the hold-up Uzumaki?" Sasuke started leaning up to the blond slowly making a move to get up from the chair. He wasn't going to back down either, the challenge had been issued, now it was time to see who was going to be the first one to falter.

"Screw you! I didn't have the chance to tell him tonight, besides how is that any of your business when I tell him?" Naruto backed up a bit, but he wasn't blind, he saw what the raven was trying to do. The blond's hands released the chair, and now Naruto was standing straight trying to keep a decent space between himself and this confusing pale man.

Sasuke smirked, he continued to move forward flirting with the blond's personal space, and kept his eyes solely locked on the roommate. "Hm… I wonder…" came an unintentional husky reply. Naruto was starting to become a little nervous, what the hell had gotten into Sasuke, he was like a whole new person. It didn't help the blond that his roommate was so close to him... One good observation the blond decided to make, was that he had never seen the stoic man with glasses on… Naruto growled mentally, was there anything this man didn't look good in? Naruto may have been taken, but he was not blind towards how attractive the Uchiha was.

Naruto could feel a dust of pink painting his cheeks; he didn't want that bastard seeing that he was actually a bit flustered cause of him… Naruto backed up a bit, then with much reluctance turned around, walking towards his drawer. Fuck him, he didn't like to lose, and the blond didn't consider this as a loss, but he thought that the Uchiha was cheating. That's fine, he would get him back later, he always did…

Sasuke sat down and leaned back in his chair with a winning smirk gracing his face. That was fairly simple.

"... Bastard…" Naruto muttered as he grabbed a few clothes and went off for a shower

Sasuke ignored the other and returned to his neglected computer.

* * *

"Kiba... I'm going to kill you!" Naruto tackled his best friend the minute he opened the door. Kiba, unaware of the attack wasn't able to defend himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry man get off!" Kiba pleaded as he tried to get the other off.

"You bastard! Do you have any idea what the hell I've been through?"

"Dude it wasn't my fault. It was all you! You're the one that wanted to spy on Sakura!" Kiba tried once again to reason with the other but to no avail.

"Damn it, you should know better than to go with my plans!" After playfully and not so playfully beating his friend up, Naruto let up and got off giving a pout and crossing his arms he was still rather upset.

"Alright dude, look I'm sorry but you have to explain to me what happened."

And Naruto did, he told the curious man what had happened that night, but he failed to mention the kiss. To Kiba it seemed like something out of a soap opera.

"Damn man, sorry. Just when I had found you I ran into your roommate and he shooed me away. Luckily he didn't recognize me, but the moment I went back you weren't there anymore. I thought you bailed, so I kinda did also. Sorry, you know I wouldn't have left you there if I knew." Kiba gave an earnest look and he really was sorry. If Kiba had known, he wouldn't have ever left his best friend behind. Naruto subconsciously passed a finger over his lips as he was thinking over the events of that night.

"Whatever, it's passed already. I'm just concerned about Neji."

"So what are you going to do? I mean, Neji really hates Sasuke, I can only imagine how that looked like to him." Kiba raised one eyebrow as he saw Naruto pass his finger over his lips once more.

"I know, I just want him to come back already…" Naruto bit his top lip while staring hard at the floor, his mind was wandering.

"Alright, you're not telling me everything." This seemed to break the blond out of his little trance. He gave his friend a confused look.

"What?"

"You keep touching your lips man; it's a little weird I'll admit. But I know that there's something that you're not telling." Kiba gave the other a suspicious look.

"T-the hell Kiba, there isn't-"

"Spill it man" Kiba was stubborn when he needed be.

Both boys stared intensely at each other, Naruto trying not to buckle and Kiba wearing him down.

Naruto sighed then pouted. "Fuck, alright look, you can't say shit alright?" Kiba nodded as he became very interested in what the blond had to say. "...Sasuke might have... in a way... k…kissed… me..." Naruto muttered the last part. His face became red from embarrassment; it sounded worse saying it out loud than in his head.

"W-wait, what?" Kiba thought he heard wrong, that was... not possible right? "You said what now…?"

"Fuck Kiba, I'm not repeating myself again." Naruto pouted while trying rather hard to fight off his blush.

"The hell-You're serious?" Kiba's mind was blown.

"No shit? Yes, alright, it's not what you think. He did it cause he didn't have much of a choice, his mom put us on the spot and he had to." Naruto explained.

"Shit man, you gotta explain first next time…" Kiba let out a puff of air as he let the information process. "So wait, you haven't told Neji have you?" Kiba knew, that's why the blond was worried. If he had told Neji already then he would of…

No, Kiba didn't even want to think about it.

"No I didn't… I-I didn't have the chance to last night." Naruto looked to the side, he still wasn't sure on how he was going to explain it to the other, and he didn't want to lose Neji for his straight, attractive roommate.

"Damn, what are you going to do?" Kiba asked as he felt for his friend, he was in a hard spot though. It was bad enough that something had happened to cross the line of a taken man, but Neji was something else, he was starting to become unpredictable and that wasn't really the best of news.

"I don't know, I'm going to tell him, I have to… but I have to find out exactly how to tell him..." Naruto sighed. "But I got to go, need to buy some groceries we're kind of food-less now. I'll see you later alright?" Naruto gave a small smile as he left the room, heading to a small market place close to campus.

* * *

Sasuke was sleeping the day away, it was a weekend and he literally stayed up all night to finish his essay and upload it before the deadline. Thanks to his idiot of a roommate it took him longer than he thought. He didn't have any worries, so he had planned to sleep till the next day, but his cell phone hated its master resting and decided to wake him.

Sasuke was stirred from his sleep as he heard his annoying phone ringing rather loudly. He attempted to ignore it, why was it only when he slept that the damn thing decided to work?

it kept ringing, and wasn't stopping… The sleepy raven had developed an insanely short temper, and you never wake an Uchiha when they've had little to no sleep. Sasuke opened his eyes and lay still in bed thinking if it rang two more times, then he would pick it up, and curse to death whoever was on the other line.

The phone stopped, and Sasuke sighed closing his eyes again, ready to drift in his own dreamland.

just when he was about to fall asleep again, the phone rang to life once again and the Uchiha jumped up throwing his covers off and quickly grabbed his phone, opening it and answering rather rudely.

"What?" Sasuke barked at the receiver of the other line, did this person not have a damn life to be calling him so many damn times! He didn't even know who it was.

"It's Sakura." Came a quiet voice but it seemed off to Sasuke it seemed like she was upset, but he didn't give it much thought.

"What do you want, Sakura?" The Uchiha asked impatiently, he just wanted to sleep damn it.

"I need to speak with you. Can we?"

"Not now. I haven't slept all night; I'm not dealing with anything today."

"Sasuke, can you meet me later today?" She ignored his previous response.

...Was she deaf?

"Sakura, I'm going back to sleep." Sasuke was about to hang up he didn't need to deal with this.

"Sasuke, you owe me this!" Sakura shouted before the Uchiha had a chance to close phone.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me Sasuke. Meet with me at six at the park near the school. We need to talk."

"About what?" The raven asked, extremely confused and aggravated.

"Don't be late." and with that Sakura hung up and Sasuke was left looking at his phone, what the hell just happened? He didn't know why she was upset with him but he didn't really care to find out.

Sasuke shut his phone off and dropped back on his bed, attempting to go back to sleep till tomorrow.

That is till he heard the door click and open.

"Hey-whoa wait, you're still sleeping?" Naruto had come in with some groceries, loudly setting them on his desk and rustling the bag rather loud while getting some items out and putting them loudly into their mini fridge.

"Dobe… can't you be quiet?" Sasuke said muffled as his face was lost in his pillow.

"I bought some stuff, next time it's your turn." Naruto simply replied, ignoring his question.

"Dobe… Leave, I'm trying to sleep."

"I got nothing to do, so I'm good here" Naruto turned on his computer looking for games to play while trying to prevent a smirk from rising to his face; he wanted to annoy the raven today.

Sasuke gave up trying to sleep; he knew he wasn't going to find any peace with the fishcake back.

"Hey, are you busy today?" Sasuke asked as he sat up in his bed, his sheets falling and covering his waist while his bare chest was revealed, the Uchiha slept shirtless once again.

Naruto looked up briefly but had to do a double-take, he was taken by his roommate's lack of clothes. His hair was dishevelled and he was shirtless...

..Damn... he knew his roommate had a good body but it wasn't every day that he saw him shirtless.

Naruto succeeded in the difficult tasks of taking his eyes off of him and returning them to his laptop, while trying to think about something other than the roommate in front of him so that a blush wouldn't rise, he hoped he didn't get caught staring. "What's it to you?"

"Sakura asked me to meet with her at the park and talk to her about something. Come with me." Sasuke stated as he smirked slightly, he liked to get a reaction from the blond when he was the one causing it, it proved for a little entertainment.

The moment Naruto heard Sakura's name he froze, everything rushed to his head. Sakura seeing them kiss, and then the look she had on her face. Naruto closed his eyes; he wished he could forget how devastated she looked.

"Did she tell you why?" Naruto asked quietly, keeping his eyes on his keyboard as Sasuke got out of bed and looking for his shirt.

Sasuke grabbed a clean shirt and just looked at the blond, he noticed that the fishcake sounded off, he seemed to be worried or rather...afraid?

"No, she ignored my questions," Sasuke swiftly put on his shirt, while one thought ran through his head. Why was Naruto afraid of Sakura? Sasuke wasn't sure, but he was mildly interested enough to find out.

"But it seems that you know," Sasuke sat back down on his bed. "Why does she want to speak with me?" he continued.

Naruto was quiet for a minute, his eyes still not looking at the Uchiha.

Damn, why did he have to think of such a stupid plan...?

A soft sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he looked at his roommate, well he was gonna find out either way.

"Sakura... saw us…" the blond muttered.

Though, it didn't seem like that had meant anything to the raven, one delicate eyebrow rose.

"That's a bit vague, dobe, elaborate."

"She saw the damn kiss." Naruto said a little louder and clearer. Sasuke's face didn't seem to have changed to the news.

"Is that why you're afraid of meeting her?" Sasuke stood up heading to his computer.

"Because she saw a kiss? How stupid..." Sasuke muttered the last bit as he turned on his computer and waited for it to boot up.

"I'm not scared! I'm just worried!" Naruto moved his laptop off to the side as he sat by the edge of his bed.

"You're kidding right?" Sasuke asked in mild disbelief, he was worried about what?

"Bastard, I'm worried about her cause we hurt her! You were her date and I'm her best friend!-"

"She's an adult; can she not take care of herself?" The raven replied while he had his back turned to the other placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose mildly listening to the other.

"Damn it, can't you put yourself in her shoes? Fucking prick..." Naruto stood up as he went to his drawer to find a different shirt. He was getting extremely frustrated. This guy, apparently, was as frigid as a damn refrigerator.

Sasuke stopped typing. "... I prefer not to." he replied curtly, starting to type again. Suddenly, an idea sparked in the raven's dangerous mind, he turned around with a playful smirk on his lips. Grabbing a towel, he stood up and walked closer to the blond.

Naruto saw the movement from the corner of his eye and turned around, the blond was going to stand his ground this time, not entirely sure what the Raven was up to but he was prepare for anything.

Sasuke walked into the blond's personal space and made sure his voice was low and smooth with a husky edge to it. "Maybe I should give you another kiss when we see her..." Sasuke's smirk looked like a predators about to eat his prey. He stared into blue sapphire gems… His smirk grew as he saw the blond stiffened and saw outstanding eyes turned into a heated glare.

"Give her a show that she can actually be upset over..." He purred into the blond's ear.

Naruto wasn't gonna back down this time, his hands squeezed into tight fists as he attempted to fight the chill that ran down his spine… He could feel the Uchiha's body heat and breath on him. His roommate was so close that he was sure Sasuke could hear his heartbeat pick up and see how much trouble he was having trying to control his body by just having the raven so close to him.

He was just angry, that's why his body wasn't listening to him… He was livid from hearing that from the raven, he tried his hardest to keep his anger in check. That's why his body was getting hot… not for anything else... Damn…

"You bastard… you wouldn't-"

Sasuke chuckled, effectively cutting the blond off, his low voice ringing through the blond's entire body, making him shiver once again.

Naruto cursed this man for bringing such a reaction from his traitorous body.

Sasuke raised his hand and grabbed a piece of the blond's locks and let it slip through his fingers a couple times, playing with it as he felt just how soft his roommate hair was. Sasuke was enjoying this little 'prank'. But then something hit him…

..He shouldn't be enjoying it that much...

The moment that thought had processed, he drop his hand quickly and his smirk fell with it. Naruto's eyes widen a bit at the change. Did he miss something?

"Sas-"

"Of course I wouldn't idiot, like I'd ever touch another man." The raven turned and walked away from the stunned man and left the dorm.

But before the door could close the blond yelled after the frustrating raven.

"Yeah, well, you kissed this idiot so screw you!" Naruto yelled as a heated blush spread across his face and he kicked his bed hard.

Naruto was at a lost, what the hell just happened?

* * *

**Alright, so there it is. I really do hope that you guys liked it. Let me know? **

**Thanks! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone...I know It's been a while since I last updated, I've just been busy with work and all. But! Now Im back! And going to start to update on a regular basis! :D**

**also, I did have actually quite a problem with this chapter so i apologize if it isn't up to par, but I hope you all still like it!**

**OH! I also have a little surprise for everyone at the end! Anyway! Enough talking, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will never have and will never own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke walked to the showers, his eyes glued to what was in front of him his mind much farther off. He was pretty annoyed with himself, what was going on between him and Naruto? What the hell was up with his behavior… and all this crap that was spewing from his mouth earlier? Where in the hell did that come from?

Sasuke glared at nothing in particular, his thoughts were irritating him.

Sasuke stripped of his clothes and turned on the shower, not bothering to adjust the temperature. The raven welcomed the ice that penetrated his body. Sasuke seemed calmed but inside a furious storm was stirring. He was angry with himself; he was associating himself far too much with that blonde. His actions irritated him. Was he…f-flirting with the blond…?!

A hard thud was heard from a lonely shower stall.

Sasuke glared hard at the wall he had just hit, there's no way that could ever be possible...

He needed to get laid… and possibly spend the night somewhere… He needed to create some kind of distance between him and that blonde to get things back to the way they used to be.

Things were starting to get out of his control.

Sasuke immersed himself in his shower letting the cold water chill his body and freeze his thoughts.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed, his eyes staring blankly at his computer screen; he was far too distracted to pay attention to the assignment that needed to be done.

Sasuke was such a bastard! He kept playing with him and Naruto didn't know why! He hated being jerked around and that was exactly what that bastard was doing!

Who in their straight mind would flirt with a gay guy who also happened to be your roommate?

Naruto's eyes narrowed at his thoughts, the blonde sighed then slammed his computer shut and pushed it aside, lying down on his bed.

Damn it all!

Naruto shut his eyes but his face was far from peaceful. His eyebrows were knitted downward with a frown framing his face. His thoughts were running in a circle around Sasuke, it aggravated the blonde to no end! He didn't want to be thinking about his roommate but instead his boyfriend that he's been with for quite some time.

Besides, there was nothing special about that dark haired bastard anyway! Yes, he had creamy white skin that went amazingly well with those dark eyes that sucked you in when the bastard really looked at you, and that damn hair that looked good no matter what he did to it. Then there was that body-

Naruto shot up in his bed right away.

He stopped that thought process before it had the chance to form.

Naruto quickly went to his phone, went to Neji's name and quickly forming a message to send.

It read:

_Hey Neji... I really miss you… Come back soon... I really want you here..._

_Naruto._

Naruto read it once over, before sending it. He wasn't expecting a response back but hopefully talking to Neji would kick Sasuke out of the blondes mind.

Just when the door opened, the blond received a message back, drawing a blind eye to the intruder.

The blonde read the message and smiled.

It read:

_I miss you too, I will be there the day after tomorrow but we still need to talk. Looking forward to see you Naru._

_Love, Neji._

Naruto just stared at his phone re-reading the message over and over again, the smile staying on his face.

Sasuke glanced at his tan roommate and his eyes lingered a bit as he saw the blonde smiling at his phone. Most likely a message from that boy-toy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes just a bit as that thought crossed his mind and he turned towards his bed putting his things where they belonged. He put a towel a top his head as he made a poor attempt to dry his hair.

The Idiot was still smiling...

"Dobe..."

The blonde ignored him smiling blindly.

...You've got to be kidding... he didn't hear?

"Hey moron" Sasuke tried again a little louder this time.

Naruto looked up

"What do you want, bastard?" Naruto just glanced up and saw the raven sitting on his bed with a towel shrouding his face, his hair dripping wet. His lips were a dark shade of a pinkish red. Was he biting them? The blonde thought briefly.

When Naruto noticed that the raven was just staring at him Naruto quickly diverted his eyes back to his phone, only this time he wasn't reading the text message but just staring at his phone, mentally beating himself up for noticing so much in only a quick little glance.

Sasuke smirked as he got a reaction.

"You ready?" Sasuke stated as he got up and grabbed a few necessities.

"Uh, yea... You sure it's okay for me to go?" Naruto wasn't too sure that Sakura would be very happy to see him there with Sasuke. Especially after what she witnessed, Naruto wouldn't blame her though. A little bit of Naruto also didn't want to see Sakura at the moment, he wasn't sure he was ready yet.

"…Hn, let's go already," Sasuke stated as he took the towel off while walking out the the door with a slightly fuming blonde trailing behind.

* * *

Sakura was currently waiting in the park that she had told the raven to meet her at; she was on a swing her eyes glued to the ground as she tried to get her rapid beating heart under control.

She was still extremely furious, but she was still a little worried about how this entire meeting was going to go.

She loved Sasuke, she was deeply hurt that this happened, it didn't help that it was the love of her life that did it. But even more so when she saw it was also her best friend to blame for this.

Sakura was furious. Livid. Aggravated. Annoyed.

She was a ticking time bomb about to set off at any time.

* * *

"Damn it, I know already, shut it Idiot" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, this damn roommate was getting on his nerves.

"Screw you bastard! I'm just making sure Sakura doesn't see the prick that I have to live with...She doesn't deserve it…" Naruto whispered the last bit, losing some of the impact that his words carried.

Sasuke looked at the blond before speaking.

"I'm not a moron, idiot, besides I don't treat girls like that."

This caught the blonde's interest.

"The hell? Then why the hell do you do it to me!"

"I said, I don't treat girls like that, I could care less for guys."

"You're a real bastard"

"And your a real Idiot."

"You damn pr-!"

Naruto's words died in his throat, he noticed that they were actually already at the park. Sasuke's glanced at the blonde before turning his eyes ahead, seeing a pink dot from where they were at.

Sasuke wasn't looking forward to this meeting, and looking at things now, maybe it was a mistake to bring his roommate along.

* * *

Sakura was swinging on the swing glancing at her watch every two minutes or so then glanced around, wondering if Sasuke would be so cold to actually ignore her request...

There was no way right...? He wasn't like that. There were many rumours flying around from many of the lucky ones that had the chance to spend a night with the Uchiha, and word flew that he was a beast in bed but he was also a real charmer.

Sakura had long since hoped that she would be one of those lucky ones that would be able to agree with what many spread around.

Sakura sighed as she was starting to doubt herself and her looks thinking that she wasn't the kind of girl that Sasuke really went for.

As Sakura glanced at her watch once again she saw that it was already ten minutes past the appointed time, she tore her eyes from her watch and took a quick glance at the grounds.

That's where she lit up, she saw a tall handsome raven and he was heading straight towards her, she couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face.

But then, she saw a mop of blonde hair right behind the Uchiha, and they were exchanging words. It was him... How could he be here?!

It felt like the smile was smacked off her face. How could he possible show his face here...!

Sakura became enraged, she felt as if her strength had multiplied with the adrenaline that passed through her. She couldn't calm down; her emotions were getting the best of her.

As they got closer Naruto's heart beat harder with every step, he was so worried of losing his best friend. Naruto wouldn't be able to blame her but even so; he would do anything he could before losing his best friend.

Sasuke stole a glance between Naruto and Sakura, he could feel the tension.

Ah, jeez well there was no turning back now.

"Sakura" Sasuke stated, acknowledging her.

"What is he doing here?" she asked Sasuke, she turned to Naruto. "What are you doing here?! How can you be here right now!?" Sakura was so mad.

"Sakura, wait please just hear me out-"

"Hear you out?! About what? I saw what happened with my own eye's Naruto!" Sakura's hands were clenched tightly in a fist, as she could feel her eyes sting with fresh tears ready to fall.

"I saw my best friend kissing my date!" Sakura felt so much better yelling at the blonde. It didn't make what happened any less serious but it did make her feel so much better.

"Sakura wai-"

"I told him to come. I thought you wanted to speak with me Sakura not with the dobe."

Sasuke cut the blond off, he could practically see the blonde shaking, he could see Naruto was dreading this meeting more than anything. If that was the case, then why did he agree to even come?

… It couldn't possibly be because he was the one that asked right…?

_Geez, Uchiha can you get a bigger head..there's no way that's possible.._

Sasuke thought briefly before returning his attention to the situation at hand.

"Sasuke, you can't understand! You can't understand what he did to me!" Sakura was crying now, it was a mixture of hurt and pure anger.

She just wanted to curl up and be held.

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly as he took a step closer, putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"I do, more than you know." he said quietly, Naruto was shocked.

Who the hell was this? He's never seen Sasuke this... gentle... With anyone...

Naruto didn't want to look but it was rather hard, it just seemed like this wasn't real.

Sakura looked up at the source of her affection, shocked and amazed that she heard something personal from Sasuke.

She calmed down almost instantly.

"You do..?" She needed to confirm this since, if it was true, then that would mean that they both had more in common than she thought.

"Look, I'm the one that kissed Naruto, It was just because my mother had put us up to show for everyone to see."

Sakura sniffled as she listened intently, she completely forgot about the traitor of a friend that was still there.

"That's still don't mean it's okay...! He's my best friend… and h-he... Why was he even there…?" Sakura's words lost some fight in them as she started crying a bit more.

"Sakura he-"

"I went cause I was worried about you," Naruto took a hesitant step forward, he wasn't sure if taking even one step would be to close.

She stayed where she was all the while still glaring at the blonde, only her glare didn't hold as much fire as her words did before.

"What do you mean…?"

"I was just worried that the bastard wouldn't treat you right."

"How can you possible think that?! He asked me out, why would you think-"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry Sakura!" Naruto cut her off he wanted to apologize, he wanted to try to make things right somehow, but by the way that Sakura was looking at him the blonde knew that would be very far off.

"If you think that saying sorry is going to make everything okay, then you're sorely mistaken Naruto. I... I can't..." She wanted to forgive him, she really did. She loved her best friend and she wanted nothing more than to have everything the way it used to be but she couldn't forgive him, at least not without gaining something.

Sasuke just stared at the blonde, he looked crushed, he looked torn. His hands were shaking as he clenched them as hard as hard as he could by his side and his eyes were staring hard at the ground, he looked like a puppy that got kicked one to many times.

Sasuke sighed a bit, It bothered him to see the blonde like that, he was so very used to the blonde annoying him to no end, but quite frankly he preferred him that way over this any time.

"Sakura, why did you want to see me?" Sasuke didn't forget the fact that she woke him up for something, Uchiha's liked sleep dammit, and hated being woken up from it for something... unnecessary.

Sakura looked at the blonde, then back at Sasuke.

"I... I want you to go out with me again... you know to make up for the party..."

Damn...He really didn't want to do that. He liked spending the night with one of the girls he thought to be a good unattached release and then leave the next day.

He didn't want people knowing that he was dating someone; people might think that he was serious about them, and quite frankly he would prefer to get hold of his father's company without a companion there to take it from him.

"Sakura... look, I told you before-"

"I'll… f-forgive Naruto if you go out with me... for a week! That's all, just give me a chance!" Sakura nearly pleaded with the raven. She wanted him, so bad that she would honestly forgive her traitor of a best friend for what he did, if Sasuke would only go out with her.

She wanted to say that he was hers, even if it was an agreement, that's simply how much he meant to her.

Sasuke was starting to glare at her, he always treated girls nicely but this one was going too far, and being nice wasn't helping anything at all.

Sasuke sighed

"Why should I care whether you forgive the idiot or not? He's not my problem." Sasuke stated as he glanced at the blonde and saw him grow stiff.

"Sasuke why-"

"Sakura, I have work that needs to be done, is that all that you needed from me?" Sasuke said in a harsh tone, it was clear to see that he was getting aggravated.

"P-please... just think about it..." Sakura said defeated, she would still be hopeful... miracles can happen can't they?

Sasuke just turned around without giving the pink haired girl a response; he couldn't believe that he was woken up from a blissful sleep just to be asked out on a date. Damn he was really irritated.

"Dobe lets go," Sasuke said as he passed the blonde, he had never seen him quite this quiet before, it was a little... unsettling.

Naruto glanced up, but he saw that Sakura was only looking at Sasuke, it was as if he wasn't even there. That hurt the blonde more than anything that had just happened.

Naruto turned around and followed the raven, blind to where they were going as he was just staring at the ground going over everything that had happened. He couldn't lose his best friend… right?

Sasuke just kept walking towards his destination, he had to keep looking behind him to make sure that the blonde was still there, this damn silence was aggravating him more than Sakura.

Once they got to their destination, Sasuke finally woke the blonde form his stupor.

"Dobe, you make lousy company"

Naruto snapped his head up with fury in his eyes.

"Yeah and you're a lousy roommat-wha… what are we doing? why are we here…?" Naruto's anger drained out of him the minute he saw where they were. Why were they at Ichiraku? He loved this place! It was his favourite place to go when he was feeling down, happy, and sad...hell this was his second home!

"Why else moron? I'm hungry" Sasuke stole a glance at the blonde, Naruto was just looking at the restaurant but his eyes had seemed to light up a bit.

"So what, I'm not-" At that moment Naruto's stomach decided to make itself known and argue with said blonde. Naruto blushed slightly and shifted his eyes to the side.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked and walked inside.

Naruto looked after him, he really didn't understand his roommate at all coming to eat as if nothing had happened, but what made Naruto wonder most was, why Ichiraku..? Sasuke really didn't like ramen...

Naruto's stomach decided to rumble again wanting attention, deciding he would find out later he rushed in ready to stuff his face, momentarily forgetting all that happened only a short while ago.

* * *

**And there it is! Hope everyone likes it so far! I would definitely like to get a few more reviews before updating again Hate to say that but I really like know how you guys are liking the story :) **

**Oh! Also Im going to be re-doing the other chaps mainly the beginning chapters as Imarriedmalfoy pointed out a great point. So thank you so much! **

**Unfortunately for your surprise you have to go to my page since i couldn't figure out how to put the link here, but it's a Naruto drawing with Sasuke as an ice cream! Im actually still reeeeally new to using this program so please bear with me and the coloring. It will get better! :)**

**Alright till next time! And can anyone tell me how to put the link on the chap instead on my page? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much everyone for your reviews and favs! You guys have made my day! honestly! whenever im stuck i just re-read the reviews and they give me the push i need! **

**A/N: So my beta has been MIA :( Im sure she's busy, but I haven't heard from her in a few weeks so i didn't really want to keep this chapter held up any more than i already have. So please excuse the mistakes here and there! Im terribly sorry for the long wait! **

**Well I hope everyone likes the chapter, i did have a hard time with this one so please review! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Naruto isn't mine, he sadly never shall be. **

* * *

"Hey, another one! Beef ramen please " Naruto exclaimed loudly as he finished his third bowl with a giant sparkling grin on his face. This is what he lived for! all the ramen he could eat!

Naruto glanced at his companion briefly forgetting that he was there, and saw that he was still on his first bowl. He had barely even touched it.

"Hey Sasuke...You gonna eat that? It's getting really cold." Naruto pointed as he got the others attention. "Im already on my forth one!" He said proudly.

"Hn. I'am im just eating like a normal human being." Sasuke gave the other a smirk teasing him.

"I am eating normal! This ramen is just to damn good!" Naruto's eyes lit up as another steaming bowl was placed right in front of him with a new pair of chopsticks. Eagerly he grabbed them and did a quick prayer before digging in.

The corner of the ravens lips turned up as he was seeing the scene in front of him, the blonde was so excited over food it amazed him, how could someone be that happy over soup?

Naruto quickly ate the food almost like a vacuum and soon enough he ordered for another.

Then again, the blond getting so excited over the smallest things is really what made him his stupid roommate, but it also interest Sasuke, being around the blonde made him want to figure him out.

"Sasukee! C'mon if you don't eat that I will! It's such a waste" Naruto looked at the others bowl hungrily.

'_what the hell...what am i thinking..?_' Sasuke's smiled disappeared in a heartbeat and he slapped him self mentally where the hell was that thought process going? It was stupid and pointless of him to even think that he wanted to know the blonde more.

All this ramen was making him high.

"I'm leaving."

Naruto stopped eating and just stared at the other. "W-What? why?" Really the raven has said nothing for the past thirty minutes and then all of a sudden hes leaving?

"The hell bastard," Naruto slurped up the noodle he was eating and placed his chopsticks down a little roughly, properly turning himself to face Sasuke "I'm not paying for this, your the one that invited me out" Naruto glared at him with fire in his eyes, Who the hell takes someone out to eat and then just leaves in the middle! He would say anything that he could if he could keep the raven there longer. It wasn't very satisfying to eat alone, it made everything taste different.

"Here this should be enough." Sasuke handed the blond a big bill, enough to cover his current tab and more if the blonde decided to eat more.

"W-what? The hell bastard! why are you leaving?" Sasuke said nothing and got up and headed to the door. He needed to get out of there before he lost his mind any further, if he didn't he'd just want to keep seeing the blonde perk up and get that stupid grin on his face as if nothing was wrong...it was addict-...

-..Fuck...-

Sasuke made it out but not far before he heard his name being called rather loudly.

"Bastard!" Naruto went after him, if he was going to leave then so be it, but he was gonna get an answer.

Sasuke stopped and turned around slightly only giving the blonde half his attention.

"I need to meet someone, what do you want..?"

"Where are you going? is that why your leaving me here?" This sentenced bugged Naruto. Who the hell was he going to meet?

"Leaving you? Idiot, of course I'd choose a girl over you, any day." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. He didn't really want to talk, he just wanted to get as far as he could from this confusing irritating person.

Naruto eyes widen just slightly, he knew that but still...couldn't he just stay with him a little longer till they were done eating?...that was just rude to leave for someone else...

"Asshole, then answer me this" Naruto was mad again and it showed brightly in his eyes.

"Why did you take me here when you don't like ramen?"

Sasuke sighed "I told you dobe, I was hungr-"

"Bull Sasuke, you didn't touch your food, and you don't like ramen."

Sasuke glared at the other, why did he know that? yes they shared a room together but he never shared nothing about himself to his roommate. He needed to leave now, why couldn't Naruto read the air.

"What does that matter, you ate well enough for the both of us." Sasuke turned around "I'm leaving." and started to walk again.

Naruto made a tight fist and he practically growled at the raven's response. He hated being brushed off. "Damn it! You came here cause of me didn't you!" Naruto yelled after him, Sasuke kept on walking.

"Don't think so high of yourself."

"Fuck, don't do shit like that for me anymore! Next time I wont hesitate to hit you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed loudly enough and clear for the raven to hear.

Sasuke just stared in front of him, the last sentenced the blonde said went in one ear and out the other, it was entertaining to the raven seeing Naruto get so annoyed and happy all in one sitting.

it gave him something to do when he got bored. it was logical enough for hi-

...

_...Hn._

...Fuck logic...nothing ever made sense when it came to the infuriating man.

* * *

Naruto couldn't finish his last bowl of ramen, that raven ruined it for him.

Naruto stomped his feet as he walked up the stairs to head into his dorm building. He was still frustrated it was incredible, no one made him so mad like that bastard did.

Naruto got to his dorm room and went straight for his bed, glaring at the innocent bed that laid on the opposite side of the room, hoping it could somehow reach Sasuke.

Naruto sighed as he realized that he had just spent the last half hour or so thinking about his roommate.

"Damn it..." Naruto mumbled to himself and decided to occupy his body and hopefully his mind would catch up.

Naruto booted up his computer, while waiting for it to start-up he couldn't help but look at his phone, as if expecting it to light up with a message from, either his boyfriend or what use to be his best friend...

..Best friend..

A mess. It was all just a big mess, everything that happened went in the worst possible way that it could have gone. She was still extremely furious and what was worse was that she was so blind that she didn't bother to think about the lasting and very fruitful friendship that they had shared for quite sometime.

Naruto casted his eyes down as memories started to harass his thoughts and depress the usually bright blonde. There was so much that he could have done differently that he didn't do.

Was there still a way to save their friendship?

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes attempting to get a grip on the world around him instead of recalling that frightening meeting that had occurred only a few hours before.

There was so much he should have done, so the question stood.

Why didn't he do anything?

Naruto opened his eyes and they immediately landed on his roommate's bed, naruto glared Sakura would have forgive him if Sasuke agreed to go out with her...She was so caught up with the Uchiha that she didn't even bother to try to fix the tear in their relationship like normal adults.

Naruto knew that if Sasuke had agreed to that, that things would never be the same between him and Sakura..she would always resent him for kissing the man, she claims to love so much.

Naruto's hands went straight to his face slapping his cheeks a few times, he couldn't let himself get so down now! Sakura has been his friend for far to long, there was not way he was going to accept losing her friendship so easy.

Naruto started messing with his computer starting on homework, noticing that by midnight the raven had yet to come back..Naruto couldn't help but wonder where he was...and who the hell would actually want to be with the bastard so late, he might be cranky knowing him..Unless they are doing something that would-

RING

Naruto jumped slightly and the rather loud distraction, his phone alerted him of a txt message, and he jumped to it, maybe it was Sakura? Or maybe Sasuke?

Naruto looked quickly and it was from Neji.

It read:

_Hello love, I just wanted to see how you were doing, I miss you. I'm trying to be patient till I can see your face again...Well I just wanted to get in touch, have a goodnight Naruto_

_Love you, Neiji_

Naruto reread it a few times before responding to it promptly

It read:

Hey babe, Im glad you miss me so much, I do to! you're coming back tomorrow right? Txt me when you arrive and ill met you! Have a goodnight babe. better dream of me!

Naruto quickly sended it off, and sighed a bit, that was the other thing he still needed to tell Neiji

"Arg! Damnit!"

Why was everything piling up on him now!

Naruto looked at Sasuke's bed again and then threw his phone at it,

"It's all your fault...bastard" Naruto grumbled to himself as he saw his phone bounce unharmed on top of the mattress.

Sasuke has seriously screwed everything up for him...

Naruto quickly got up and stared at the raven's bed then without a moment's hesitation, threw himself on top of it flailing around and making a mess of the bed, pulling the sheets out of the bed and throwing them everywhere.

After his war with the defenseless bed was over naruto just laid there, staring at the ceiling recollecting the days events, only for a moment later to have fallen asleep. .

* * *

"be..."

"Up..."

...

Naruto was starting to wake up, was there someone talking?

"kidding me.."

What the hell was going on..? He really didn't want to wake up...he was insanely comfortable.

"Get the hell up you moron!"

Naruto shot up at the sound of a very loud and aggravated voice, alarmed Naruto quickly looked around and was glad to see that it was just Sasuke.

Well, a rather pissed looking Sasuke.

"Jeez, you need to learn how to wake someone. What do you want?" Naruto went to lay back down on the bed still immensely sleepy, determined to catch a couple more mins of sleep...if not hours.

But before Naruto's head could hit the pillow, he could feel a headache coming as a hand-made a good sound hitting the back of his head.

"Get the hell off my bed moron" Sasuke grounded out. Honestly he just wanted to get home and get to bed, but to his delight, he had the pleasure of having his idiotic roommate sleeping..on his bed...with the sheets thrown everywhere..

"Sasukeeeee, go sleep over there, I'm tired!" Naruto attempted to point to his bed as he stuffed his face in Sasuke pillow.

"Why are you one my bed Naruto?" Sasuke was trying his best to stay calm.

"..."

Remain...calm..

"..."

...Calm..

"...Zzzz."

...son of a-!

Sasuke roughly took hold of the blondes shirt and pants and pulled him off his bed letting his roommate drop rather hard on the floor.

Naruto was surely awake after this

"Arg!" Naruto got up glaring at Sasuke

"What the fuck sasuke!" He was sleeping so good!

"Don't take other people's bed next time." Sasuke merely stated as he looked at his bed seeing it so messed up, just honestly made him lazy to even attempt to fix it. Sasuke glared harder. His roommate was going to get it for sure that damn moron.

"Ass-Hey! What the hell? Get off my bed! You rolled me out of yours so go there!" Naruto looked after Sasuke as he saw the raven going over to his bed and lay on It, making himself comfortable.

"I wasn't the one that messed it up, I already cleaned the last mess you made, It's your turn" Sasuke turned his back to Naruto as he attempted to get some shut-eye, he didn't get any sleep last night all thanks to-

"Hell no! and you can't make me, so get off my-" Naruto shut up almost instantly as he saw the tiny device that Sasuke held up.

"I got it hostage till you fix my bed. Get to it, who knows what I will do with it"

Sasuke took Naruto's phone with him, he knew the blonde would throw a fit about fixing the mess he had made, he was predictable.

"Fuck that, give it back or I'll just take it back!" Naruto made his way to his bed, but froze as he saw Sasuke flip through the phone and go to Neji's number, Sasuke turned around staring straight at blue bright eyes.

"I don't have any problems giving him a call and letting him know how well you slept in my bed today,"

Naruto Glared, Sasuke was such a bastard that he would actually do it also.

"Asshole.." Naruto growled as he backed off and started to redo the other's bed.

"..So I take it that you still haven't told him."

"What does it matter to you.."

"It doesn't, just good to know that I can use that against you." Sasuke smirked.

"Im going to sleep, don't wake me I didn't get to sleep at all last night.

"...Where were you..?"

"Hm..?" Sasuke pretended he didn't hear that..

"Nothing." Naruto quickly changed his mind thankful that the his roommate didn't hear it the first time. Why would it matter to him where he was all night...

Why should he care when he had Neiji...His loving boyfriend...

But...His thoughts were always on Sasuke...why was everything becoming so confusing! Naruto sighed. He was mixing himself to much with his roommate...to the point that he's not sure if Sasuke could stay as just a roommate anymore...

'Fuck...what am I doing?...' Naruto looked at the sleeping figure on his bed and quietly made his way out the room.

* * *

"You're really going to go after Hinata?"

"Dude we had a great time the other day, we..I don't know we clicked!"

Kiba said excitedly.

"She's really cute, but i'm a little nervous about asking her out"

"If you guys hit it off then why are you nervous?"

"Well...Cause her family is actually really...protective of her." Kiba started feeling a little dejected as he was starting to think about her.

"Hinata is so cute, but-"

"you know...If Neji finds out he's going to kill you" Naruto said carefully, everyone knew how protective Neji was of Hinata, no one was ever good for her but if Naruto had a cute cousin like Hinata he would be very worried about guys being around her also.

"Yea, so you see my problem that guy has a complex! and the rest of her family is like that also!" Kiba ran his hand through his hair frustrated

"What am I gonna do!" Kiba spoke loudly as if proclaiming it to the heavens and hoping for an answer right then and there.

"Just go about it slow, why the rush? If they are that protective of her then i"m sure they would hate to hurt her in any way."

"I guess...Alright ill try thank dude." Kiba started to munch on his cold lunch, talking about Hinata made him forget about his lunch. "Have you heard from Neiji?"

"Y-yea...he's coming back today I'm just not sure when. I don't know how to tell him Kiba..." Naruto casted his eyes down as he was just running through the different scenarios of what could happen.

What if Neiji got so mad at him he stopped talking to him for a while...?

Or maybe he get so mad that he tried to pick a fight with Sasuke?

Or worst of all what if he wanted to break up...?

Naruto was pulling his hair out on the many possibilities of what may happen.

"Seriously the sooner you tell him the better, didn't you say that he wanted to talk to you about that night? just lay it on him and go from there, I mean you did fuck up man."

"Thanks kiba, that's exactly what I wanted to hear right now.." Leave it to kiba to make him feel like shit.

"Just telling it like it is. Well I gotta go, I got a lecture in a few, Txt me later"

"see ya!" Naruto gave a weak wave and threw away his food, Naruto wasn't really in the mood to go to class so he just headed back to his dorm room. Now how was he going to tell Neiji...?

* * *

"Mmh.."

What is that? That fragrance was delectable...it was sweet but soft enough to be a pleasant scent and not overpowering..

Sasuke rubbed his face deeper into the most comfortable pillow his head had the grace of laying on.

Was that...honey?...no it was mixed with something..

"Mmh...?"

It was honey and vanilla...it was so calming..but...he doesn't have any scents like this...

"Hey..."

Great Sasuke barely got any sleep last night all thanks to that blonde and now someone was trying to wake him up just when he finally got some rest.

"Heeey.."

Go away...it's hot...

"Bastaaard" A soft voice rang again

...Away!

Sasuke rubbed his head further into the pillow hoping to block out the person that kept disturbing him. Why the hell was it so hot..?

"Arg! Bastard stop rubbing yourself on my pillow!" Naruto grabbed his pillow and quickly pulled it out from underneath the other letting the ravens head fall flat on the mattress.

"...The fuck..?" Sasuke finally woke up and lifted his head to see his roommate glaring at him and hugging his pillow safely away from the sleepy raven.

"Thats my line! Your the one hogging my bed! And you kept rubbing your face in my pillow..bastard"

"Can't you let a guy sleep dobe...this is the second time that you've woken me up...do it better next time.." Sasuke said sleepy

Damn he was burning up!

"The hell? And how-W-what are you..." Narutos sentenced died midway as he saw the ravens hands go to the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up. Sasuke stopped as he found it difficult to pull it up further than his belly in the position he was lying.

Fucking heat!

Sasuke sat up, with his eyes closed he pulled off his shirt and threw the annoying shirt on the floor.

Naruto could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks as his face became as red as a tomato Sasuke's hair was disheveled a bit, as if someone tousled his hair to make it look so messy but sexy it stuck out in a few places but it framed the Uchihas face even better than normal...

Sasuke then laid back down, this bed smelled so good he didn't want to get up.

"W-wait! hell no! your not going to lay in my bed half naked get the hell up Sasuke!" Naruto fought with his body to get rid of the pink that he was sure was still there. fuck that amazing body and that irresistible pale perfect skin and that V line that dipped gracefully and sensual-Ah! No no no no no!

Naruto pinched his hand rather hard as he noticed the sinful path that his thoughts were taking, almost as inappropriate as that body it unfairly teased him as it disappeared in deep black loose pants giving much to the imaginat-no no no no!

Another pinch, this time harder.

_'Get it together Uzumaki!'_

Taking a deep breath the blonde threw his pillow to the side and grabbed hold of the raven's arm.

"Sasuke what the hell man! Get up already! Your never this hard to wake up."

Sasuke was dead weight as he felt himself being pulled closer and closer to the edge.

"Mmh...Smells...good.." Sasuke said in a husky hoarse voice.

Naruto froze...This roommate honestly wasn't good for his health, with just that sentence he made Naruto's heart beat faster.

"Sasuke wake the hell up! your not even sleeping bastard!"

"Leave me alone.."

"Sasukeeee, so I guess I can go tell that teacher of yours that your asleep half-naked in room-Ah good morning sunshine." Naruto gave a small smile as he was faced with a mad demon.

"Do that you will never be able to use that thing you call a dick again."

Naruto's smile grew even bigger

"I wouldn't have to if you got off my bed bastard."

"whatever dobe" Sasuke got up and grabbed a towel it was way to damn hot, Sasuke glanced at the mess that was once called his bed. glaring slightly "Have my bed done by the time I come back loser."

Sasuke said his farewell and let the door shut behind him.

"Asshole" Naruto muttered as he went to clean the mess he made.

* * *

Sasuke barely made it fours steps away before he was stopped.

"Uchiha, I see you still have such bad manners, then again seems to fit someone such as you." A cool, sharp tone stopped the raven in his tracks and sasuke could already feel his temper flare up. That voice was grating his ears.

"You really shouldn't try to talk big hyuuga, didn't think you were such a child to pick petty fights." Sasuke turned around a bit placing his glare upon a useless boy toy.

"I assume that your stopping me for a reason?" Sasuke asked impatiently

"I want you to keep away from Naruto."

Sasuke stared at him, rasing one delicate annoyed eyebrow.

"Your something Hyuuga, who are you to tell me that? His boytoy-"

"-boyfriend" Neiji cut him off "Get it right Uchiha, I'm far from being a toy to that man."

Sasuke Snorted "Whatever helps you sleep at night Hyuuga" Sasuke smirked as he could see the paled eyed man getting frustrated, he was far too easy.

"Hell would freeze over before I come close to listening to you Hyuuga." Sasuke turned around, already done having him in his presence. "Besides I don't think there is another bed he could sleep so soundly on other than mine"

Sasuke couldn't resist, he just wanted to knock that man down from his pedestal.

Neji froze on the spot.

"What-"

"Im done with this conversation...boytoy." Sasuke smirked, goodness it felt good to hit him where it hurt.

"Be aware Uchiha, the status of him being your roommate is the only thing that is keeping him in your unpleasant company." Neji practically spat knifes on how sharp of a tone he spoke in.

He was done, ready to claim what was his.

"Don't make me laugh "

"He is mine-"

"I never wanted him Hyuuga, I don't go after men."

"hm, you could of fooled me."

Neji entered the dorm room before the other had a chance to retaliate, he was done with the conversation.

Sasuke just turned around and placed a deadly glare at the spot where that man stood just a few moments before.

honestly what did Naruto see in that man.

* * *

"Damn prick! he could make his own damn bed-"

"Which is why im wondering, on why your doing it?"

Naruto froze as he heard that deep voice, he really missed it. but wait...

"N-neji?" Naruto turned around to see his boyfriend leaning against the door with hims arms crossed and his eyes narrowed starting straight at Naruto.

"Is this a bad time Naruto?" Neji asked in a sarcastic way.

"N-neji t-this isn't what it looks like!" Naruto dropped the sheets he was holding and stepped away from the bed

"Really? Cause it looked like you were making Uchiha's bed."

Neji took a step closer, "Now why would you even be touching his bed?"

"Neji wait, listen, last night I was angry and-"

"You slept here?" Neji took a few more steps closer, never taking his eyes Naruto.

"W-well I did, but! but It was an accident! I didn't mean to and besides Sasuke wasn't here-"

"You slept on his bed?" Neji was furious, so that Uchiha was telling the truth? So what the hell happened on this bed?

"Neji your not listening, Sasuke stayed with someone last night and i was really tired and mad and just fell on the first bed I saw.."

Neji backed Naruto up to the wall and placed two hands on the side of his head bringing his face close, brushing his nose softly against the other.

"Naruto, are you lying to me?"

It was Naruto's turn to glare

"Are you kidding me? After last time, what reason do I have to lie to you Neji?"

"So nothing happened between you and Uchiha?"

_Uh...damn..._ Naruto started to fidget, he was getting nervous.

This was his chance! this was the time to say it!

"Neji-"

"Answer the question Naruto"

This was the time to tell him! He kissed Sasuke!

Say it Naruto,

"I..."

"you mean there is?"

"Wait Neji theres something I have to tell you"

"What happened?" Neji's voice was becoming sharper with every new sentence He was scared and angry to know that there was something that happened and he didn't know about it.

"I...I-"

"Another disturbing sight, Honestly dobe did you forget that this is my room as well?" Sasuke came in fully clothed with a towel draped over his head.

Naruto mentally sighed, he was actually quite happy to see his roommate.

Neji on the other hand was infuriated. Damn this roommate.

"Can't you see that we were in the middle of something?"

"Hn," Sasuke decided not to talk to Neji, they had exchanged enough words outside.

"S-sasuke, can't you give us a few minutes?" Naruto asked as Neji moved away from him.

"Sorry dobe I have work to do, if you want privacy then take it somewhere else."

Sasuke sat at his desk and booted up his computer.

Naruto almost immediately turned back to his normal self, the stammering gone and the ability to speak came back to him.

"Bastard! this is my room also, it wouldn't kill you to give us a few more minutes."

"You have work to do also dobe, I'm surprised you can find time to play."

"damn it, I was trying to tell him something important Just go grab something to eat and ill be done by then time you come back." Naruto looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes, trying to tell him that he was gonna tell Neji about the kiss.

Sasuke looked him and gave him a smirk. He didn't want to leave he was more than content to stay there and witness how things would play out.

"Go right ahead then, don't mind me." Sasuke smirked at Naruto and gave him a devious look.

He wanted to know what happened, why? Sasuke thought it would be entertaining to see things end between him and the boy toy.

"Wha-"

"Fine."

Naruto looked behind him as he heard Neji comply with this.

"U-um what?"

"Let him stay it does deal with him so let him stay." Neji then turned all of his attention to his boyfriend.

"So tell me, what happened between the both of you."

Naruto sighed, it was now or never.

"Neji we..."

Naruto fidgeted a bit. "Neji at Sasuke's party we...K-kissed.." Naruto said in a small voice, this is what he dreaded..He didn't want to look at Neji cause he didn't want to see the hurt and anger he knew would be in those eyes. This had to be the scariest thing Naruto ever had to do.. to tell your boyfriend that an incident had happened with another person...to tell them that you were unfaithful...Then to see all the trust you had, broken and crumble in just an instant.

"W-wha...Are you kidding me?" Neji said, surely this had to be a very bad joke..he didn't want to believe, he felt like he couldn't breath...

Naruto finally looked at Neji with pleading eyes "No- Im sorry! it honestly meant nothing though! Neji please believe me! it was something that i-"

"Did you kiss him?" Neji asked

"..." Naruto couldn't speak anymore, he was hating every moment of this, he knew it would be hard but he could never imagine that it would be this... intimidating... damn it why did he let that kiss happened!

"Naruto asnswer m-"

"I-"

"Im the one that kissed him." Sasuke stayed where he was seated the corner of his lips were slightly curved giving him a very sly smirk while having his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes as hard and piercing as steel, they had a dangerous shine to them.

Sasuke couldn't deny it anymore, never out loud but he would admit it to himself...

He wanted this relationship to end, he wanted that damn boy toy out of the picture...this man was far too annoying to be with his roommate.

Neji just looked at the Uchiha, his eyes growing larger as images just popped into his head, of what could have happened that night. Of the fact that lips of another man were on his boyfriend.

and in an instant all hell was let loose.

* * *

**Like it? Let me know! **

**Also, as a heads up im going to be redoing my other chapters, just a bit of editing, not much of a change to them not anything that would effect the story. So I apologize ahead of time for the alerts. Im going to be doing it over the next couple of days so it shouldn't take more than a few days.**

**Thanks for all your support guys, it's greatly appreciate it! Please look forward to the next chapter!**

**Sorry for the length of the chp if you would prefer shorter chps then please let me know! i get a bit carried away when i write. **


End file.
